Buscando en la basura
by Herria
Summary: Capitulo final!
1. Abril

**_Buscando en la basura . _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Anoche no fui yo.  
Fue el señor JB..._**

* * *

Jet permanecía inquieto en aquel baño lúgubre donde había quedado, tenía tentaciones de marcharse pensando que aquello no era mas que una broma cruel y de mal gusto, la puerta se abrió tras él y alguien se colocó a su lado.

- Siento haber tardado – dijo sonriendo.

Un puñetazo cruzó la cara del chico haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- Si te parece tarde un puto año Spike es que eres un maldito desgraciado – dijo furioso.

- Yo también te he echado de menos amigo - dijo Spike levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

- Mierda Spike – dijo Jet abrazándolo.- Pensábamos que habías muerto.

- Lo siento, pero no ha podido ser antes – se disculpó este.

- ¿ Que paso Spike? – preguntó Jet confuso. - ¿ Donde has estado?

- Es una larga historia, bien... entre la gente de Vicious había un par de agentes de Lao que me salvaron la vida después de la pelea, no se como aún, hicieron creer a todos que estaba muerto¿ Entiendes que no pudiera volver? . Las cosas andan muy revueltas en la Dragon, las dos facciones se están matando entre ellos, los partidarios de Vicious y los de Mao, todo esta volviendo a organizarse, es muy peligroso. – contestó Spike.

- Pero... – dijo Jet incrédulo. - ¿ Vicious sigue vivo?

- No, no lo creo – dijo Spike contrariado .- El murió, le mate... o al menos eso es lo que creo.

- ¿ Vas a volver a la Bebop? – preguntó Jet preocupado.- O ¿Vas a volver a la Dragon?

- De momento me quedare con Lee y Sander, es lo mas seguro, pero mi vida como mafiosa a acabado Jet – dijo Spike apoyándose en la pared.- Todo eso ha quedado atrás...

- Faye se alegrara de saber que estas vivo... - dijo Jet. – Y también Ed.

- No se lo digas – dijo Spike rápidamente. – Es mejor...

- Pero ... Spike – interrumpió Jet molesto .- Las chicas te echan de menos, y Faye ... .

- No es seguro ... no quiero ponerlas en peligro. –dijo este indignado. – Pero si descubren que estoy vivo, si ... ella... Jet ya he perdido a Julia... no quiero que pase lo mismo otra vez..

- Esta bien, no diré nada, pero vuelve pronto Spike te necesitamos – dijo Jet amablemente. – Ella mas que nadie.

- Cuídalas, siempre lo has hecho muy bien. – dijo Spike momentos antes de irse. – Cuando pueda volver a hablar contigo me pondré en contacto, es mejor que olvides que me has visto.

- De acuerdo, cuídate amigo – dijo Jet despidiéndose de él. – Nos vemos.

* * *

El bar estaba semivacío Faye ya iba por la octava copa cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. 

- ¿ Bebes sola? - preguntó una voz profunda.

- Acaso ves a alguien aquí - preguntó sarcásticamente.

- No, tienes razón – repitió este .

Faye se giró porque aquella voz le resultaba tremendamente familiar, sus ojos se abrieron en sobremanera, su aliento se cortó y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, aquella mirada gris y penetrante, la misma que aquel día ya tan lejano en la opera, estaba asustada, pero no permitiría que él lo notara.

- Vicious – susurró apretando su vaso con fuerza.

- Hola Faye – contestó este. - Me alegro de verte.

- ¿ Que? – preguntó extrañada esta.

- Salgamos fuera – dijo amablemente ofreciéndole su mano.

Faye le miró incrédula, Vicious, el enemigo de Spike, el antiguo amante de Julia, estaba allí frente a ella, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca, estaba aterrorizada, su mirada no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero por alguna estúpida razón, tal vez por el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, porque le daba igual morir, porque Spike ... había desaparecido... estaba muerto... o eso le habían dicho, no quiso quedarse a comprobarlo... porque no le quedaba nada... , tendió su mano hacía él aún así instintivamente llevó la mano a su arma, pero casi en un movimiento de baile, suavemente se la quitó y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Salieron fuera, Faye se sentía como si estuviera soñando, nada era real, nada, Vicious debía estar muerto, al menos tan muerto como lo estaba Spike.

Caminaba detrás de él sin soltar su mano, podría matarla en cualquier momento, porque ella estaba absolutamente a su merced, sin armas, sin sentido.

En un suave movimiento la empujó contra la pared y la besó, aprisionándola entre él y la pared de aquel sinistro callejón.

Para Faye fue como un jarro de agua fría, que la hizo reaccionar, se separó de él cruzándole la cara con una sonora bofetada, no iba a permitir que el hombre que le había arrebatado a Spike la tocara, no Spike había muerto a manos de ese psicópata de cabellos plateados que la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Gatita indomable - susurró acariciando las mejillas de la chica. –¿ Estas asustada?.

- No - susurró, pero mentía, tenía pavor, las piernas no le temblaban por puro instinto de supervivencia, pero en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

- Puedo leerlo en tus ojos – dijo él sin inmutarse. – Spike, sabía rodearse de mujeres con carácter, pero tu solo eres una niña asustada¿ Verdad? Spike no supo apreciar lo que tenía a su lado... yo puedo hacer lo que él jamás hizo...

- No me toques – dijo ella apartando la mano de Vicious de su mejilla. – No me toques – repitió con firmeza . - ¿ Que es lo que quieres Vicious?

- Me siento solo – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿ Que? – preguntó Faye incrédula, aquello tenía que ser un mal sueño, quizás alguien le había echado droga a la bebida y estaba alucinando.

Vicious debió darse cuenta de eso, porque volvió a besarla, mientras Faye hacía inútiles esfuerzos por soltarse, ya con lagrimas en los ojos, le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿ Es que ni tu vas a olvidar a Spike? – dijo él mientras la sacudía con fuerza y la tiraba al suelo.

- Muérete maldito monstruo – gritó desesperada . – Me arrebataste a Spike, me lo quitaste... yo le amaba... y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decírselo... tu, Julia, los Dragones Rojos, todos le impediste ser feliz, os odio, te odio, y si pudiera matarte lo haría, si... si...

- No tienes fuerzas para levantarte, la vas a tener para matarme – dijo con desprecio. – Eres patética, Spike nunca te amo, era un ciego que solo amaba a Julia, realmente ciego, arruino su vida por una mujer ... que le abandono... y luego volvió a ella, sin pensar en lo que sentías, nunca le importaste.

- Lo se – dijo Faye al borde del llanto .- Pero tu también amabas a Julia y te dejó por tu mejor amigo .- dijo sonriendo casi con aire triunfal. – Tu si que eres patético.

- Eres valiente niña - dijo Vicious sacando el arma de Faye de su bolsillo. – Si tanto le quieres¿ Porque no vas a reunirte con él?

- Porque no tengo valor... – murmuró Faye agachando la cabeza. – Tengo miedo...

- El miedo es el mejor de mis aliados Valentine – dijo Vicious riendo.- Ya nos veremos.

* * *

Faye volvió a la Bebop apesadumbrada, la nave permanecía atracada en el puerto de Marte, tan vieja y ruinosa como siempre, dejó el Red Tail sobre la cubierta y desesperada se puso a llorar sin salir de su nave, odiaba que Jet la viera así, odiaba sentirse tan débil y tan desprotegida, se había negado a sentir durante años y volver ha hacerlo era tremendamente doloroso para ella. 

El ruido sordo que producían los motores de la Hammerhead la sobresaltó, se secó las lagrimas como pudo y bajó de su nave.

- Hola Faye – dijo Jet sonriendo amablemente . - ¿ Donde has estado toda la noche?

- No creo que te importe – contestó tajantemente. – Odio que seas amable conmigo, no lo necesito.

- Lo siento mujer solo pretendía ... – suspiró Jet resignado. – En fin voy a ver que hacen Ed y Ein.

- Si es mejor – suspiró esta distraída. – Yo voy a salir un rato.

- Pero si acabas de llegar ... – dijo Jet.

- Mira Jet, deja de controlarme ¿ Vale? – refunfuño molesta. – Además ... no eres mi padre... no puedes estar pendiente de lo que hago a cada momento.

- Eres insoportable Faye – dijo finalmente Jet cansado. – Haz lo que te de la gana, pero ...

- Adiós Jet – dijo esta volviendo a subirse a la Red Tail, sin prestarle atención.

Jet sacudió su cabeza hastiado y se dirigió al interior de su querida nave, Ed como siempre estaba colgada del ordenador de la nave mientras farfullaba miles de palabras inteligibles a Ein que la miraba atentamente.

- Hola Jet – dijo sonriendo alegremente y tumbándose de espaldas . - ¿ Me has traído algo?

- Er... no, la verdad es que ... – suspiró Jet sin saber bien que decir.

- Da igual, yo tengo algo mejor para ti, aunque fue Ein quien lo descubrió – dijo riéndose y saltando encima de Jet.

- ¿ Ein? – suspiró . - ¿ Que es lo que ha descubierto Ein?

- Spike esta vivo – gritó sonriente a lo que Ein ladró con fuerza.

Jet palideció en ese momento, la niña le miraba sonriendo esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte de su amigo.

- ¿No te alegra saber que Spike esta vivo? – preguntó confusa Ed - Seguro que a Faye si.

- No se lo digas – interrumpió Jet rápidamente. - ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

- Fue Ein... – dijo Ed – Ein me lo dijo.

- Esta bien Ed, será nuestro secreto, no le digas a nadie lo que sabes y menos a Faye – dijo Jet acariciando los rojos cabellos de la chica.

- Si , Jet y Ed tienen un secreto ¡ Bien! – gritó la pequeña saltando por la nave . – Tengo hambre.

Jet se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado, aquello iba a traer complicaciones. Se dirigió a la cocina ha hacer algo de comer.

* * *

Spike se estiró en el sofá y encendió la televisión, Judy y Punch hacían el tonto en pantalla, sonrió y escuchó atentamente lo que aquellos dos tipejos decían, un tipo que había cometido varios atentados terroristas contra casas de juguetes. A su mente vino Pierrot Le fou, le parecía una eternidad que había peleado con él. 

Ni siquiera se percató de que alguien había entrado en la sala.

- ¿ Otra vez viendo ese estúpido programa de los cazarrecompensas? - preguntó divertido Lee.

- No es estúpido, es mi trabajo – dijo Spike riendo.

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevas sin cazar? – preguntó su amigo.

- Un año mas o menos – respondió Spike.

- En fin ... tengo nuevas noticias sobre la Dragon Spike - dijo su amigo sentándose juntó a él.

- Sabes que ya no me interesa, solo deseo que esto acabe pronto, que la guerra de facciones acabe y poder volver a mi vida normal – contestó este resignado.

- Lo se, lo se ... – respondió este. – Pero tendrá que acabar de alguna forma ¿ NO?

- Supongo – contestó este.

* * *

Faye subió las escaleras despacio, en lo alto se distinguía claramente la catedral donde hacía tiempo Vicious la había secuestrado, se preguntó si aquella iglesia tendría algún significado en especial para Spike y él. El rosetón aún estaba roto y los cristales se esparcían por el suelo, crujiendo bajo sus botas blancas. Al alzar su vista al cielo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y recordó lo que había sentido al ver a Spike caer. Ni siquiera sabía como había sobrevivido, quizás el destino era realmente cruel y quiso esperar a que ella se enamorara para arrebatárselo. 

Entró en el templo y caminó hacía el altar, nadie se había dignado en limpiar aquello y permanecía igual que la ultima vez que estuvo allí.

- Sabia que vendrías – dijo Vicious sentado en uno de los bancos.

- Sabia que te encontraría aquí – dijo ella.

- No te parece uno de los retablos mas hermosos que has visto en tu vida – dijo señalando al frente, donde se podía observar una representación del arcángel Miguel blandiendo su espada sobre el ángel caído, bajo él una representación de Santiago Matamoros a lomos de su caballo con varias cabezas en su mano y bajo sus pies.

- Es tétrico- suspiró esta. – Es violencia en estado puro, aunque si es bello.

- La violencia es arte querida - contestó Vicious sonriente. – Sabias que lo trajeron de la tierra expresamente...

- Supongo que no me habrás traído aquí para darme una lección de historia – cortó Faye molesta.

- Has venido tu sola – respondió este suavemente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – preguntó Faye . – No juegues a esto, sabes perfectamente que me has buscado para algo...

- Eres mas lista de lo que pareces – dijo Vicious levantándose y colocándose frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. – Trabaja para mi.

- ¿ Que? – preguntó confusa.

- Eres hábil con las manos, tienes buena puntería, me gustas – dijo Vicious – Trabaja para mi.

- ¿ Si me niego? – preguntó ella con firmeza.

- No lo harás, ahora que Spike esta muero no tienes nada – dijo con crueldad observando como sus palabras la afectaban mas de lo que ella deseaba.

¿_Dónde vas metida en ese viejo abrigo gris?  
Si nadie espera en la casa¿para qué llegar  
Sin rumbo, aburrida, cansada de trabajar?_

_¿Dónde están los buenos amigos que nunca se iban a ir?  
¿Los besos que por la noche te hacían volar?  
¿Los labios que siempre decían sí?_

_Maldito abril, maldito abril, maldito abril.  
Solo viene a recordarte que ya no eres feliz._

_¿Dónde vas?  
Cruzas, sin prisa, las calles de tu barrio gris.  
El príncipe azul fue marrón y no quiso llamar:  
Ahora, el espejo escupe toda la verdad._

_¿Dónde están las noches sin pastillas para dormir,  
¿Las penas que solo eran penas para los demás,  
__¿La colección de promesas por cumplir?_

_

* * *

_

**Holas !**

**Aun no he acabado mis otros fics y ya estoy aquí con otro espero que os guste.!**

**Muchos besitos.**

**La canción es de la Fuga y se llama abril.**

**( lo se la musica que escribo no la conoce ni cristo pero bueno soy bastante rarita... ) jajajaja.**


	2. quemando tus recuerdos

_llamame te quiero escuchar_

_ya lo ves no siempre me va bien..._

* * *

Dos meses despues ... 

El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana cuando Faye terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa blanca que se había vestido, alguien abrió la puerta del piso y caminando hasta su habitación se colocó detrás de ella.

Estas muy elegante – susurró mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

¿ Que haces aquí? –preguntó molesta mientras se apartaba de él

Vicious sonrió cínicamente y le mostró una copia de la las llaves del piso, Faye le dio la espalda llena de rabia.

¿ Que tengo que hacer? – susurró esta rendida.

Solo tienes que negociar lo que te dije – dijo Vicious sentándose en la cama.

Faye se miró al espejo cansada, el espejo reflejaba una imagen muy alejada de la suya, la falda le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas con dos pequeñas aberturas a los costados, la camisa blanca realzaba su figura, en una silla colgaba una levita negra, se la puso y abrochó un par de botones.

Deberías recogerte el pelo – dijo Vicious sonriendo.

Faye le lanzó una mirada cargada de despreció pero no dijo nada, cogió el maletín que él había traído y salió a la calle.

* * *

Spike caminaba tranquilamente, el cementerio estaba prácticamente vació a esas horas de la mañana, la ciudad despertaba lentamente. 

Hacía un año que no paseaba por aquel lugar, aunque iba a ver a la misma persona que en aquella ocasión vino a buscar.

En la lapida había unos lirios blancos que alguien había colocado recientemente.

Buenos días Julia – susurró dejando unas rosas sobre la tumba.

Nunca llegaste a saber que sus flores favoritas eran los lirios blancos – dijo alguien a su espalda.

No tuve tiempo para saberlo – contestó girándose. – Veo que los rumores eran ciertos... estas vivo.

Tan vivo como tu Spike – dijo Vicious sonriendo mientras le ofrecía un cigarro.

Gracias – contestó este. - ¿ Que es lo que quieres?

Solo he venido a ver la tumba de una vieja amiga- dijo este. – Hoy hace un año que murió.

Que la mataste – apuntó Spike.

No es del todo cierto – contestó Vicious sonriendo cínicamente . – Yo no hice nada, en realidad con quien quería saldar cuentas era contigo, nunca quise que ella muriera, sabía que si ella te pedía ayuda... irías en su búsqueda.

¿ Cuando te volviste tan retorcido Vicious? – preguntó Spike .- Si me hubieras llamado habría ido.

¿De verdad? – contestó riendo este. – Sabes yo la ame, aunque eso a ti nunca te importo.

Spike miró a otro lado, No podía reprocharle nada, Vicious amó a Julia tanto como él. Vicious permanecía de pie frente a él con la mirada fina en Spike. Su mirada estaba vacía y no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

¿ Cuando acabaras con esta estúpida guerra? – preguntó finalmente Spike.

¿ Porque? – preguntó este con malicia . - ¿ Te gustaría volver a la Bebop?

No es asunto tuyo – le cortó Spike.

¿Crees que acabara con la muerte de alguno de los dos, que tu amigo el poli y la cria estarán a salvo cuando todo acabe, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a vengarse Spike – dijo Vicious .- ¿Que te parecería si alguien entrara una noche en el cuarto de tu amiguita y le cortara ese precioso cuello.?

Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto – contestó Spike lleno de rabia .- Esto es entre nosotros ...

Por eso mismo Spike... porque ellos te hacen débil, te hacen vulnerable, cuando no tienes a nadie a quien proteger eres mas fuerte – dijo Vicious. – Ese es tu pecado...

¿Que sentido tendría vivir estando solo Vicious?– preguntó Spike.

Sabes odio filosofar contigo, antes esto lo hacíamos frente a unas cervezas .- dijo Vicious dándole la espalda. – Estoy seguro que no tardaremos en vernos.

Vicious caminó alejándose de aquel lugar, dejando a Spike solo frente a la tumba de la mujer que en un tiempo ambos amaron.

Faye camino por el interior del edificio y subió en el ascensor, espero unos minutos en una elegante sal de estar y la hicieron pasar a un despacho bastante lujoso donde un hombre de mediana edad le esperaba sentado en una silla detrás de una mesa de caoba.

Buenos días señorita ... –dijo con amabilidad invitándola a sentarse.

Valentine – dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

¿ Y bien que desea señorita Valentine? – preguntó este.

Usted es el responsable de administración de la farmacéutica ¿ No es cierto? – preguntó esta.

Si claro – dijo el hombre que empezaba a impacientarse.

Me gustaría que trabajase para nosotros, que nos entregara toda la in formación de sus clientes y...

Me esta usted haciendo algún tipo de proposición señorita – cortó él. – No pienso negociar nada con ustedes, lo he dicho miles de veces...

Faye se puso nerviosa, no sabía porque había accedido ha esto tenía que conseguir que la industria farmacéutica le diera a la Red Dragon el material necesario para seguir suministrando el Red Eye a sus clientes.

Bien no me deja otra opción – dijo Faye dejando el maletín sobre la mesa.

¿ Que? – preguntó el hombre extrañado cuando esta lo abrió.

Una bomba - exclamó esta asustada al ver el contenido del maletín. – Maldito seas Vicious, pensaba que era dinero.

¡ Que es lo que quiere! – dijo el hombre asustado al ver correr los minutos en el contador.

Hay que desconectarla – exclamó – Tenemos treinta minutos para desalojar el edificio.

No hay tiempo – dijo el hombre. – Maldita sea, voy a llamar a seguridad – dijo mientras cogía el teléfono y marcaba con rapidez dando la información de lo que había pasado.

Faye se llevó las manos a la cabeza confusa miro el contador, parecía que el tiempo iba mucho mas deprisa de lo normal, no sabía que hacer, sin pensárselo dos veces marco el numero de la Bebop esperando que fuera Ed quien descolgara.

Faye – Faye – dijo la pequeña al otro lado de la pantalla – Me alegro de verte.

No hay tiempo Ed, necesito que desactives una bomba - dijo Faye.

De acuerdo – gritó la niña alegremente. - Datos, datos, datos necesito datos ...

Faye conectó el teléfono al ordenador de la bomba esperando a que la pequeña pudiera hacer algo. La alarma sonó en el edificio y noto como unos pasos se acercaban corriendo al despacho, no tuvo que girarse para saber que todos los guardias de seguridad estaban allí, apuntándola con sus armas, pero ni siquiera se movió, siguió con la vista clavada en el monitor viendo como los minutos pasaban rápidamente.

YA ESTA - dijo Ed sonriendo.- Ha sido fácil.

Gracias – suspiró Faye.

¿ Vas a volver? – preguntó Ed – Jet y yo tenemos...

Otro día Ed – interrumpió esta colgando el teléfono.

Esta detenida – dijo alguien clavándole una pistola en la espalda. – Venga con nosotros ...

Esta bien – suspiró Faye ofreciendo sus manos para que la esposaran.

* * *

Jet estaba regando sus bonsáis cuando una llamada le sobresaltó. 

Hola Jet – dijo Spike sonriendo desde el otro lado.

Spike – dijo este - ¿ Como va todo?

Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, Vicious sigue vivo – contestó.

¿ Que? – preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Pero de que estáis hechos, para sobrevivir una y otra vez a todo esto? - preguntó incrédulo.

No lo se – suspiró Spike. – Pero deberías salir de Marte con las chicas.

¿ Que? – preguntó este

Vicious es muy peligroso, sal del puerto, pon la Bebop en orbita, es mas seguro, no se, manteneos en el espacio, allí será mas difícil que os encuentren - dijo.

¿ Pero estas tu seguro? – preguntó Jet. – Puedo ayudar...

Si pones a Ed y a Faye lejos de todo esto ya me estas ayudando bastante Jet – dijo Spike.

Spike ... Faye ha desaparecido – dijo Jet.

¿ Que? – preguntó confuso.

Si... lleva dos meses fuera, sin volver – explicó. – No se nada de ella, fue poco después de que nos viéramos, no se..., ni siquiera a vuelto a por sus cosas. Ni siquiera ser si esta...

No lo esta – interrumpió Spike. – Faye esta viva.

Spike ... – dijo Jet sin saber muy bien lo que decir.

Tu pon a Ed y A Ein a salvo, si Faye ya no esta en la Bebop estará mas segura allí donde este – dijo Spike, aunque aquello le sonó a estar convenciéndose a si mismo mas que a Jet.

De acuerdo – suspiró su amigo.

Si sabes algo... – dijo Spike.

Tranquilo lo haré – contestó antes de que la conexión se cortara.

* * *

La comisaría estaba llena de gente Faye esperaba sentada en una silla bastante incomoda ha a que alguien le dijera algo. Un policia se acercó a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. 

Lo siento , Lo siento .- dijo nervioso.

¿ Que? – preguntó confundida.

No sabía quien era usted – dijo aun mas nervioso el policía que era un chico joven.

Pero ... – intentó decir esta.

Es usted libre – dijo el policía quitándole las esposas.- La están esperando fuera.

Faye camino escaleras abajo donde un coche negro le esperaba, dos de los hombres de Vicious estaban esperándola junto a la puerta, uno de ellos la abrió y la indicó que se sentara.

Buena jugada niña – dijo Vicious a su lado. - ¿ Querías librarte de mi?

Me engañaste maldito psicópata, aquel edificio estaba lleno de gente ... e incluso había una guardería – dijo enfadada. – No iba a manchar mis manos con sangre inocente. – Faye le volvió la cara y miró por la ventanilla.

Escucha – dijo agarrando su mentón con fuerza haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos .- No sabes con quien estas jugando ¿verdad?

¿ Que vas a hacer¿ Matarme? – preguntó sintiendo que podía pulverizarle la mandíbula de la fuerza que estaba haciendo sobre ella.

No... pero quizás – dijo mientras el coche se detenía, Faye observó a escasos metros el edificio en el que antes había estado, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando repentinamente el edificio voló por los aires. – Nunca dejo nada sin hacer... y si no quieres que a la Bebop le suceda lo mismo a partir de ahora me harás caso.

Faye se maldijo a si misma pero no dijo nada, Vicious la soltó y esta le dio la espalda pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa cruel y cínica que a Vicious le encantaba exhibir.

* * *

Spike estaba sentado frente al televisor, sabía que la explosión de la que hablaban todos los canales era culpa de Vicious, aunque una parte de él creía que debía detenerlo otra deseaba no tener que hacerlo, estaba cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón. Lo único que deseaba era descansar y olvidar todo. 

Buenas Spike -dijo Sander al entrar por la puerta.

No tan buenas amigo –contestó este pensativo.

¿ Es cierto que esta vivo? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¿ De que pasta estáis hechos?

Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta – dijo Spike sonriendo- Esta vivo y he hablado con él.

Joder esto es una locura – dijo Sander. - ¿ Que vamos ha hacer?

No lo se... yo solo quiero encontrar a alguien – dijo Spike pensativo. – Saber si esta a salvo...

¿ A quien? – preguntó curioso.

A una... – Spike de detuvo sin saber como continuar, que era realmente Faye para él . – Dios Sander, necesito saber donde esta, si esta viva, si Vicious puede localizarla...

Esta bien Spike... lo entiendo – dijo su amigo. – Solo quieres protegerla.

Protegerla y abrazarla y...y ... Necesito tenerla cerca...- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –¿ Sabes que eres la primera persona a la que le digo esto? Se me va de las manos, antes era mas fácil sabía donde estaba, sabía que Jet no dejaría que la pasara nada ...

La localizaremos – dijo Sander. – Estará bien ...seguro.

Gracias – contestó – Oye no comentes esto por ahí arruinaría mi reputación – dijo sonriendo.

Me acuerdo de sus caricias  
y la memoria me engaña  
me se come la desdicha  
y me cuelgan las arañas  
Voy a empaparme en gasolina una vez más  
voy a rasparme a ver si prendo  
y recorrer de punta a punta la ciudad  
quemando nuestros malos sueños  
Voy a empaparme en gasolina una vez más  
voy a rasparme a ver si prendo  
y recorrer de puta a puta la ciudad  
quemando todos tus recuerdos  
No, vestida de colores, se fué ¿dónde está?  
No, vestida de colores, quizás, no existió jamás  
No, vestida de colores, quizás, amanecerá.

* * *

Hola! 

Bueno el segundo capitulo en marcha...

En primer lugar deciros que Vicious es un personaje que me encanta, creo que tiene un carisma increíble...

En fin que si no fuera porque es un psicópata...

Ja ja ja ja ja

Al final del capitulo me a salido una parte muy tierna de Spike, no tenía pensado hacerlo así pero esta bien que sea tierno ... me parece muy mono...

Por otro lado Faye ... pobre ... pero como soy mu mala todavía no sabra que Spike esta vivo... juas juas juas (risas malignas)v

La canción del final es una estrofa de " Quemando tus recuerdos" del grupo Extremoduro.


	3. Corazón de Tango

* * *

Faye paseaba por el pequeño ultramarinos, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros ,una camiseta negra y zapatillas, el pelo lo traía recogido en una coleta.

En una cesta introducía algunos artículos, un par de latas de comida precocinada y algún que otro producto de limpieza. Se acercó despacio al mostrador , donde una muchacha de cabello corto y sonrisa agradable la atendió.

En ese momento un joven de rasgos orientales entró por la puerta y la miró de arriba a bajo.

Buenos días – dijo amablemente. - ¿ Que tal Frannie?

Hola Lee – contestó la chica – Espera que termine de atender a los clientes y enseguida estoy contigo.

Dos paquetes de Malboro – dijo Faye dejando las cosas sobre el mostrador.

Son 15. 000 wollongs – dijo amablemente la dependienta.

Faye dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y cogió las bolsas. Salió de la tienda en dirección a su casa que quedaba unas calles mas arriba.

¿ Quien es esa belleza? - preguntó Lee curioso.

Ni idea, es nueva en el barrio – contestó Frannie – Aunque no habla mucho la verdad.

¿ Como van las cosas? – preguntó Lee cambiando de tema - ¿ Que tienes por ahí?

La chica respiró con fuerza y sacó algunas armas de debajo del mostrador.

¿ Cuando dejareis esto?- preguntó cansada.

Ojala pudiera saberlo – respondió este.

En ese momento Spike entró por la puerta sonriendo con la chaqueta al hombro y un cigarrillo en sus labios.

Spike – gritó ella saliendo de detrás del mostrador y abrazandolo – Dios mío, creí que estabas muerto.

Hola enana - contestó revolviéndole el cabello . - ¡ Como has crecido!

La miró profundamente, se parecía a su madre, tenía la misma mirada dura e inteligente que Annie, era bonita como alguna vez lo fue su madre. Recordó a su vieja amiga, desde que murió no había pasado por el supermercado, se sentía culpable por ello.

Recordó también que la pequeña era como una hermana para él , Annie los había criado a él y a Vicious prácticamente como si fueran sus hijos. La niña tenía diez años la ultima vez que la vio, ahora tenía dieciséis, así que supuso que su madre no le había comentado nada de su ultimo encuentro.

Quizás era mejor así los muertos debían seguir estando muertos.

Me alegro tanto de verte – dijo contenta . – Mi madre estaría feliz de verte si no ... – se interrumpió y se mordió el labio, el recuerdo aun era reciente.

Spike sonrió recordando la ultima vez que se había visto con Anastasia, no estaba tan seguro de lo que Frannie decía.

¿ Que tal el viejo barrio? – preguntó con amabilidad.

Bien, rutinario, las cosas siguen como siempre, hay multitud de gente que trabaja para Vicious – suspiró ella. – Desde lo de Don Mao las cosas andan revueltas...

Y tu al igual que tu madre , metida en medio de todo – contestó Spike.

La admiraba mucho – contestó con firmeza la chica.

Lo se, era una gran mujer – dijo Spike seriamente.

* * *

Faye se tumbó sobre el sofá cansada, tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar, odiaba esa situación. Era espantosa, toda su vida había seguido el camino fácil, el de la huida, desde que la despertaron había estado huyendo de todo, endeudándose cada día mas y nunca hizo nada por evitarlo, no tenía donde quedarse, ni un trabajo fijo, ni temía a la muerte.

Todo cambió el día que llegó al la Bebop, era su refugio y aunque seguía gastando todo su dinero en tonterías en vez de pagar sus deudas, por lo menos no las aumentaba.

También trabajaba, si es que ser cazarrecompensas era realmente un trabajo, tenía un hogar, cálido a su manera, tenía a Ed, tenía a Jet e incluso tenía un perro, pero sobre todo le tenía a él... y todo era agradable.

Pero ahora no tenía nada, Spike se había ido llevándose su alma con él y otra vez a elegir camino o superar la muerte de Spike o no, superarlo no era sencillo y ella siempre tomaba el camino fácil, era mas cómodo...

Se abrazó a sus rodillas llorando desesperada, como odiaba sentirse así, tan frágil y vulnerable se sentía idiota.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Vicious entró sonriendo, como siempre. Faye se levantó y se secó las lagrimas.

El se acercó a ella y pasando a su lado se sentó en el sofá.

Voy a cambiar esa cerradura – murmuró entre dientes.

Vicious le lanzó una mirada heladora y Faye se estremeció, realmente era un hombre terrible.

¿ Que quieres? - preguntó cansada.

Nada, se celebra una fiesta donde se reúnen los hombres mas ricos de Marte, ya sabes, empresarios, dueños de casinos y toda esa escoria – dijo con voz pausada – Quiero que vallas y chantajees a algunos de ellos.

Faye asintió Vicious le entregó un papel con una dirección. Cuando alargo la mano para cogerlo este le agarró de la muñeca y con fuerza la atrajo hasta él , respirando sobre su rostro.

Faye notaba el aliento cálido y cargado, con olor a cigarrillos y café.

Esta vez no quiero tonterías – susurró – Es la ultima vez que te aviso.

Ella giró la cabeza molesta y Vicious la agarró del cuello y apretó hasta casi dejarla sin aliento.

Podría matarte – dijo con crueldad – Pero se que te da igual ... así que niña ...

Faye pensó en Jet y en Ed, no podía ponerlos en peligro por una tontería, si había decidido trabajar para Vicious no podía jugar a no hacerlo. Lo odiaba pero no mas de lo que se odiaba a si misma.

Vicious la soltó y ella se llevó las manos a su cuello dolorido. El volvió a sonreír y con la misma pasividad de siempre regreso por donde había venido.

Cuando Vicious salió por la puerta Faye se sentó en el sofá frustrada ya no podía mas con esa situación.

* * *

Spike miraba atentamente unos papeles que Sander había dejado sobre la mesa, Lee divagaba sobre una chica de ojos verdes que había visto esa mañana y Sander terminaba de arreglarse.

Spike créeme es la mujer mas ... mas bonita que he visto en mi vida – repetía una y otra vez. – Seguro que no has visto otra igual...

Spike sonrió levantando la vista de los papeles y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

Si tu lo dices – suspiró mirando a su amigo. – Conozco a muchas mujeres ...

No como esta ... – contestó rápidamente – Si la hubieras visto... si hubieras entrado cinco minutos antes ...

Ni siquiera sabes como se llama – se burló Sander entrando a la sala – Y vestiros de una vez , que tenemos que llegar a la fiesta.

Tienes razón – suspiró Lee riendo y entrando en su cuarto. – Pero averiguare como se llama si es necesario iré a comprar todos los días a donde Frannie – gritó desde su cuarto.

Spike y Sander se rieron con ganas.

Y tu ¿ Has encontrado a tu dama? – preguntó Sander.

- No tengo ni idea de donde esta – suspiró Spike frustrado.

Lo que me faltaba – dijo Sander golpeando suavemente la espalda de Spike .- Dos idiotas enamorados.

Spike sonrió y miró a su amigo antes de entrar a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Y yo si hace falta bajare al infierno a buscarla – dijo Spike imitando a su amigo.

* * *

La reunión estaba llena de gente, decenas de personas paseaban con elegancia y charlaban de negocios entre ellos, Faye paseaba su vestido beige por la sala atrayendo todas las miradas, llevaba la espalda al descubierto y una larga apertura vertical dejaba ver una de sus largas piernas.

Conversaba hipócritamente con algunos de los hombres mas influyentes de Marte con una copa de champan en la mano y reía con coquetería cuando algunos de esos idiotas forrados de dinero le decía alguna grosería envuelta en bellas palabras.

Necesitaba distraerse por un momento y entró en el baño a fumar un rato. Se miró en el espejo, la capa de maquillaje disimulaba de mala manera sus terribles ojeras y estaba pálida. Se examinó detenidamente en el espejo.

Te has convertido en una puta – susurró – Solo que en vez de tu cuerpo has vendido tu alma.

Volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero estaba realmente cansada de eso. Suspiró profundamente dando la ultima calada a su cigarro.

The Show must go on – dijo arreglándose el pelo y retocándose el carmín.

Spike echo un vistazo al salón la gente conversaba sobre banalidades y dinero cosa que le ponía de los nervios . Lee y Sander estaban frente a él.

Seguro que hay gente de Vicious por aquí – dijo Sander – Si no esta él.

Probablemente . – dijo Spike.

Faye volvía a pasear por la sala cuando alguien la cogió del brazo.

Hola estas despampanante – dijo Vicious en un susurró. – Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien.

Ella suspiró rendida mientras Vicious la llevaba por la sala como si fuera de trapo. Se quedó helada, aquella silueta, aquella espalda, no podía ser verdad, solo era una pesadilla.

Spike, deja que te presente a mi socia – dijo con crueldad mientras le golpeaba la espalda para que se volviera.

Se quedó atónito, frente a él , mirándole con incredulidad, mientras Vicious la agarraba, estaba Faye, tenía la mirada cansada, y sus profundos ojos verdes eran un pozo sin fondo. Estaba realmente bella y triste. No sabía que hacer, volvió su mirada a Vicious que sonreía con crueldad.

Alargó su mano para tocarla deseaba abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Ella se apartó antes de que Spike pudiera siquiera rozarla.

- Hijo de puta – dijo mientras le golpeaba, varias personas se giraron al oír el sonido del tortazo.- ¿ Porque ...¿ Porque no volviste¿Por qué...?

Spike no supo que contestar, Faye le miraba con odio y con dolor, sus palabras eran amargas, le aguantaba la mirada con los ojos cargados de lagrimas esperando una respuesta que pudiera arrancarle el dolor que llevaba dentro. Pero no dijo nada, intentó apartar la mirada de Faye pero no pudo solo quería que dejara de mirarlo así y abrazarla.

Siempre haces lo mismo ¿ Te callas? – dijo rendida ya viendo que no le contestaba.- ¿ Es que tanto deseabas perderme de vista? – dijo sin poder evitar ponerse a llorar .- Para ... no decirme ... ni siquiera que estabas vivo.

Continuara ...

Tuviste que decirme adiós,

calles hundidas a mis pies.

Para echarte en falta

hasta la muerte.

Y yo bailando

al ritmo de mis zapatos negros

como una veleta

fiel al viento

Corazón de tango tengo

el cuerpo de jota

y soy, un aprendiz de sinvergüenza

En brazos de la soledad

vendió su alma al diablo

y tu y yo brindando

por un adiós.

Vamos a engañarnos

y dime mi cielo

que esto va a durar siempre.

Perderme en tus brazos

dulce locura,

tú mi droga más dura.

* * *

**Hola ainnnnnn por fin se encontraron ¡**

**Aquí sigo explotando el lado mas perverso de Vicious ...**

**Mira que es malo ...**

**Jajajajaja.**

**Espero que os guste aunque cortito como siempre ! **

**PD: La canción es de doctor deseo y se llama corazón de tango.**

**Es una canción que me trae recuerdos ... en fin de alguien a quien no debería recordar ... ( jajaja)**

**Y la frase de en brazos de la soledad vendió su alma al diablo me parece k le va a Faye en este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y muchos besosssss.**


	4. Polvo en el viento

_If I could turn back time  
I´ll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I´ll go wherever you will go_

* * *

Faye caminaba con los zapatos en la mano, había salido corriendo de la fiesta, delante de todo el mundo, aun podía escuchar la risa cruel de Vicious en su cabeza, _¿Te gusta mi sorpresa querida? _Le había susurrado al oído poco antes de que ella se echara a correr, otra vez a huir. Aún no se creía que Spike estuviera vivo, no era justo, gritó desesperada a la vez que lanzaba su zapato con fuerza hacía delante.

* * *

Spike tardó varios segundo en reaccionar Faye había vuelto a desaparecer, se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado y salió tras ella.

En la puerta del hotel Vicious le esperaba posado en el marco con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en su katana con una mano y con la sostenía un cigarro.

Ha quedado una noche estupenda ¿ No crees? – preguntó con ironía.

Déjala en paz Vicious – cortó Spike . – No tienes que meter a Faye en esto.

¡ Que mono eres cuando te preocupas! – se burló Vicious. – Ella trabaja para mi, se ha metido solita.

Spike se llevó la mano a su pistola, deseó matarlo en ese momento, pero Vicious se percató del movimiento y extendió su brazo delante de él, al abrir el puño dejó caer de entre sus dedos un manojo de llaves.

¿ Por quien me tomas Spiegel? – preguntó con rudeza – Antes de que desenfundes, ella estará muerta¿ Creías que la iba a dejar sin vigilancia? – soltó una leve carcajada – No sabía que eras tan inocente, y si decides buscarla ... – volvió a sonreír con ironía mientras agitaba las llaves – Se donde vive... puede que cuando la encuentres sea demasiado tarde... – Se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras que conducían a la salida.

¿ Que es lo que quieres de mi Vicious? - preguntó sintiendo como la ira latía con fuerza por su venas. - ¿ Que es lo que pretendes?

La venganza es una plato que se sirve frío – susurró sin darse la vuelta. – Además es tan divertido verte así... supongo que no tardaremos en vernos... ya le daré recuerdos a Valentine de tu parte ...

Maldito hijo de perra - murmuró – Maldición – gritó golpeando con fuerza con su puño contra la pared.

Spike ... – dijo Sander detrás de el - ¿ Todo bien?

No, maldita sea, toda va mal, mal – gritó lleno de rabia - ¿ Que es lo que puede ir bien?

Lo siento Spike, pero Vicious a matado a uno de los empresarios, la ISSP llegara de un momento a otro, debemos marcharnos - dijo su compañero con preocupación.

Spike asintió y le dio la espalda, sin saber que hacer, no sabía que cartas jugar porque Vicious las tenía todas.

* * *

Faye seguía caminando despacio ahora, se había cansado de correr, los zapatos aun colgaban de su mano cuando notó un doloroso pinchazo en la planta de su pie derecho.

- Genial – suspiró sarcásticamente quitándose un cristal del pie – Esto es genial – dijo mirando el corte, que no era muy profundo pero sangraba bastante empapando toda media – Parece que vengo de la guerra – murmuró.

Sintió como las lagrimas caían otra vez por su rostro y se sentó en la acera frustrada.

¿ Estas bien? – preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

¿ Eh? – dijo Faye mirando hacía arriba.

Una chiquilla que se le antojaba familiar la miraba con curiosidad.

Solo es un corte – volvió a decir ella.

No es por es – murmuró Faye.

¿Un mal día? – preguntó con dulzura.

Una mala vida – respondió cansada suspirando y secándose las lagrimas . - ¿Te conozco? Me suenas mucho...

Trabajo en el supermercado del barrio ¿ Eres la nueva no? – preguntó.

Si – respondió con una sonrisa. – Me llamo Faye.

Frannie - dijo ella. –¿ Te apetece tomar algo? Larry seguro que esta abierto y hace los mejores batidos de toda la ciudad.

Necesito whiski – susurró . – Pero supongo que un batido estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

El local de Larry era un lugar agradable y aun a esas horas de la noche había gente en él. Varios camareros, algún poli y un par de tipos que Faye reconoció como cazarrecompensas. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron a que las sirvieran en silencio.

¿ No es muy tarde para que andes sola por la calle? – preguntó Faye curiosa.

Vivo sola – contestó Frannie.

¿ Cuantos años tienes? - preguntó asombrada.

Dieciséis – contestó.- Pero es una historia larga, además eres tu la que esta deprimida ¿no?

Una historia larga –repitió Faye – La mía es interminable y el dragón no es blanco – murmuró aun mas suave.

¿ Decías? - preguntó – No te he oído.

Nada ... solo que hoy me he sentido traicionada . - dijo- Me han mentido y yo ... – Faye se cubrió la cara con las manos sintiendo que volvía a llorar¿ Cuando dejaría de hacerlo? Estaba tan cansada, necesitaba que todo acabara.

¿Es por un chico? – preguntó Frannie.

Faye la miró entre lagrimas y sintió ganas de reír, preguntado así parecía una historia de patio de colegio, de una manera retorcida y violenta pero una problema adolescente.

Por dios – dijo Faye mientras se reía avergonzada – Si es por un tío, que idiota soy – dijo volviendo a reír.

¿ Ves? – contestó Frannie riendo. – Seguro que no es para tanto.

Lo es...- dijo Faye suavemente . – Pero de alguna forma tengo que acabar con esto...

No te preocupes los chicos son idiotas – dijo con inocencia Frannie. – Además eres preciosa ¿ Que chico no querría estar contigo?

- Eso nunca es suficiente – dijo Faye lacónicamente.

Ya era muy tarde cuando decidieron volver cada una a su casa, Faye cojeaba así que decidió ponerse uno de los zapatos para que le resulta mas fácil caminar.

¿ Donde vives?- preguntó Faye curiosa.

Aquí cerquita , en ese edificio - dijo señalando un bloque de pisos que tenían delante - ¿ Y tu?

Allí – dijo señalando en frente de donde ella había indicado – En el ultimo piso.

¿ Que?- preguntó incrédula Frannie sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba - ¿ Como has conseguido ese piso?

Yo ... – Faye dudó que contestar Frannie la miraba extrañada. - ¿ Que sucede?

Conocí a la anterior dueña, no era mala persona ...pero ... por su culpa todo esta como esta... si ella no hubiera aparecido mis hermanastros... no se habrían separado y mi madre no estaría muerta... se que no es culpa suya... pero ojala nunca hubiera existido – dijo con tristeza Frannie la miró y se llevó las manos al pecho asustada, comprendiendo algo repentinamente- ¿ Trabajas para Vicious? – preguntó directamente. – ¿ Eres uno de ellos?

Yo ... no es tan fácil como eso – tartamudeó Faye sin saber bien que decir. – ¡OH! dios – susurró sintiendo que perdía las fuerzas y apoyándose en la pared- Julia... es la casa de Julia.

¿ Conocías a Julia? – preguntó extrañada Frannie.

Es una larga historia – dijo Faye cansada.

Vamos a la tienda y me los cuentas – dijo Frannie con decisión.

Faye se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada, aquello la superaba completamente, suspiró rendida y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Spike estaba en el pequeño piso que compartía con Lee y Sander, dando vueltas por la sala.

Spike... – dijo Sander observando a su amigo. – Quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero tenemos que pensar que hacer con la organización, Bruce Yenray el hijo de Mao a pedido nuestra protección y...

Paso, yo no pienso participar en esto – dijo furioso. – Ya lo dije una vez... nunca debí quedarme ... – murmuró para el mismo.

¿ Otra vez Spike? – preguntó furioso Sander - ¿ Otra vez una mujer? Quizás a ti no te importe, pero hay gente que no tenemos mas que esto... que ser parte de Red Dragon y luchar, Mao nos crió ... nos enseño... y tu y Vicious erais los mejores erais sus favoritos ... y lo habéis destruido todo por un mujer ... ¿ Pretendes abandonar todo otra vez?

¿ Has visto morir a la persona que amas en tus brazos alguna vez? – preguntó Spike con una sonrisa triste en sus labios .- ¿ Sabes lo que se siente cuando pierdes a tu mejor amigo...¿ Cuando sabes que no puedes hacer nada para ayudar a quien quieres...?

¿ Que es lo que la hace tan especial Spike? – preguntó Sander - Creí que Julia sería irremplazable para ti...

Bueno Faye es egoísta, borde y medio ludópata – dijo Spike sonriendo ante la cara de estupor de su amigo. – Pero también es inocente, pasional, y ... no se Sander ... no podría explicarlo, pero ella sabe volverme loco, sabe hacerme reír y... ahora ...

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Spike fue a abrir, un par de tipos traían a Lee malherido aunque no de gravedad.

¿ Que ha pasado?- preguntó Spike.

Una pelea contra los hombres de Vicious - dijo uno de ellos .- Esta bien, solo necesita recuperarse.

De acuerdo – contestó Sander ayudando a cargarlo y llevándolo a la habitación.– Dejadlo aquí.

Los que habían traído a Lee no tardaron en marcharse , Spike y Sander acomodaron a su amigo y después de hacerle las curas pertinentes le dejaron durmiendo tranquilamente.

¿ Lo ves Spike?- dijo Sander mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana cansado. – Nunca terminara, siempre estaremos atados a esto.

Spike le miró sin decir nada y suspiró mientras abría su arrugado paquete de tabaco y se encendía un cigarro.

* * *

El café humeaba en sus manos mientras Faye miraba ensimismada el fondo se su taza. Frannie estaba frente a ella en pie, le había dejado un viejo chándal y una camiseta, su vestido estaba doblado perfectamente a su lado, las dos permanecían en silencio esperando a que una de las dos dijera algo.

Frannie suspiró antes de beber, Faye la miró con tristeza pensando que aunque no era mucho mayor que Ed, aquella muchacha era demasiado madura para su edad.

¿ A que te dedicas realmente? – preguntó Faye.

Suministro armas – contestó.

Solo tienes dieciséis años...- suspiró con tristeza Faye. - ¿por qué?

¿ De que conocías a Julia?- preguntó finalmente Frannie.

Una vez le salve la vida ...- contestó Faye.

¿ Erais amigas? – preguntó esta.

No, solo estuvimos juntas una vez...- contestó Faye.

No lo entiendo¿ Entonces porque trabajas para Vicious? Si no... – Frannie se apartó el pelo de la cara . – Vicious no era un mal chico ... pero todo cambió y además Spike no...- Frannie se detuvo en seco observando como Faye había temblado cuando ella había nombrado a Spike- ¿ No me digas que conoces a Spike?

Yo... – Faye incrustó su mirada en la taza de café sin saber que responder.

Es él ¿verdad?.. el que te hace llorar – dijo Frannie .- ¿ Sabes donde estas metida?

Claro, conozco la historia...– Faye volvió a suspirar. – Pero creía que Spike había muerto... por eso accedí a trabajar para Vicious ...

Sigo sin entender nada – dijo Frannie. – No entiendo que trabajes para Vicious ... no logro encajar eso...

Es una larga historia, pero antes de Spike no tenía nada, ni a nadie, y cuando creí perderlo ... todo me daba igual... aun así seguí viviendo como cazarrecompensas... solo porque me recordaba a él ... pero hace un par de meses cuando vi que Vicious había sobrevivido... yo... – Faye negó con la cabeza y dejó su tazo sobre la mesa. – Solo quería perderme... acabar con mi tristeza y ... ni yo misma lo entiendo... solo es algo que hice.

Frannie suspiró pensando que aquella maldición nunca les dejaría en paz, si eres parte de un sindicato, serás siempre parte de él y todo lo que le rodea acaba pudriéndose.

* * *

Spike permanecía sentado observando por la ventana sin decir nada, no podía dejar de pensar en Faye... lo había echado todo a perder... solo quería protegerla de todo esto y la había metido en la boca del lobo. _Maldita sea Faye ¿ Porque no te quedaste donde estabas? _Pensó abatido, no sabía que hacer y aquello le ponía de los nervios, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde, aunque ni siquiera donde buscar.

La puerta volvió a sonar pero siquiera se movió de su sitio, notó los pasos de Sander que se dirigían a la puerta sin darse mucha prisa, intercambió un par de palabras con alguien y el sonido de los pasos se aproximo a él.

Spike dice que te conoce– dijo Sander incrédulo.

Spike se giró para observar quien había venido.

¡ Jet! – gritó incrédulo .- ¿ Que haces aquí?

Estaba preocupado por vosotros – dijo Jet con una sonrisa cálida. - Somos un equipo Spike, aunque todos nos neguemos a ello.

¿ Pero y Ed¿ Estará segura? – preguntó Spike que aunque no lo admitiría jamás se alegro de que Jet estuviera allí.

Si, me ayudo a localizarte y la deje con Bob, estará a salvo – contestó su amigo. -¿ Noticias de Faye?

La he visto... – dijo Spike. – Me pegó y la he vuelto a perder.

¿ Que? – preguntó Jet.

Spike le explicó la historia intentando permanecer lo mas calmado posible pero cada vez que pensaba que ella estaba en manos de Vicious, la rabia le penetraba y sentía ganas de gritar y golpear algo.

Cuando terminó permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, era un costumbre, Jet se había acostumbrado a los silencios de Spike, pero una mirada le decía mas que mil palabras, sabía que Spike estaba ardiendo por dentro, sus ojos brillaban con ira y la preocupación le estaba matando.

Sander les observó desde la puerta sin entender muy bien porque estaban allí sentados el uno frente al otro sin decirse nada.

Estará bien, sabe cuidarse sola – dijo finalmente Jet intentando buscar unas palabras que tranquilizaran a su amigo.

Si, pero sigue siendo solo una gata entre las garras de un dragón – contestó Spike con sobriedad.

_Las cosas que me dices cuando callas,  
los pájaros que anidan en tus manos,  
el hueco de tu cuerpo entre las sábanas,  
el tiempo que pasamos insultándonos,  
el miedo a la vejez, los almanaques,  
los taxis que corrían despavoridos,  
la dignidad perdida en cualquier parte,  
el violinista loco, los abrigos,  
las lunas que he besado yo en tus ojos,  
el denso olor a semen desbordado,  
la historia que se mofa de nosotros,  
las bragas que olvidaste en el armario,  
el espacio que ocupas en mi alma,  
la muñeca salvada del incendio,  
la locura acechando agazapada,  
la batalla diaria entre dos cuerpos,  
mi habitación con su cartel de toros,  
el llanto en las esquinas del olvido,  
la ceniza que queda, los despojos,  
el hijo que jamás hemos tenido,  
el tiempo del dolor, los agujeros,  
el gato que maullaba en el tejado,  
el pasado ladrando como un perro,  
el exilio, la dicha, los retratos,  
la lluvia, el desamparo, los discursos,  
los papeles que nunca nos unieron,  
la redención que busco entre tus muslos,  
tu nombre en la cubierta del cuaderno,  
tu modo de abrigarme el corazón,  
la celda que ocupaste en una cárcel,  
mi barca a la deriva , mi canción,  
el bramido del viento entre los árboles,  
el silencio que esgrimes como un muro,  
tantas cosas hermosas que se han muerto,  
el tiránico imperio del absurdo,  
los oscuros desvanes del deseo,  
el padre que murió cuando eras niña,  
el beso que se pudre en nuestros labios,  
la cal de las paredes, la desidia,  
la playa que habitaban los gusanos,  
el naufragio de tantas certidumbres,  
el derrumbe de dioses y de mitos,  
la oscuridad en torno como un túnel,  
la cama navegando en el vacío,  
el desmoronamiento de la casa,  
el sexo rescatándonos del tedio,  
el grito quebrado, la madrugada,  
el amor como un rito en torno al fuego,  
el insomnio, la dicha, las colillas,  
el arduo aprendizaje del respeto,  
las heridas que ya ni Dios nos quita,  
la mierda que arrastramos sin remedio,  
todo lo que nos dieron y quitaron,  
los años transcurridos tan deprisa,  
el pan que compartimos, las caricias,  
el peso que llevamos en las manos._

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Otro capitulo mas... y este me ha salido mas largo... espero que os guste ...**

**Le he cogido cariño al personaje de Frannie... pensaba hacer un personaje de transición con ella pero no ha salido así. Jajajajaja. **

**No a salido Vicious ni una sola vez en todo el capitulo ( estará maquinando mas maldades) jajaja. **

**Muchos besos! **

**Y como no otra canción mas jajajajaj. Esta es de Sabina ( supongo que no podía faltar el mas grande de todos los canallas en el pequeño recopilatorio de música que a que os pongo) Se llama _inventario._ **


	5. Alambre de espino

**Hola! He estado ausente tanto tiempo que ya ni me acordaba de mis historias! Aunque ahora pienso acabarlas todas, aunque poco a poco, empezare con esta que es la que mas me gusta de todas. Aquí os dejo otro capitulo mas. Siento muchísimo haber desaparecido de esta manera, pero bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas.**

**Un besazo enorme a todos.**

* * *

_Monedas de tan sucias tan desdibujadas,__  
__odioso tintineo en manos encalladas,__  
__y son las patas de sus mulas__  
__si el látigo se llama hambre__  
__las dueñas de caminos que no son de nadie,__  
_

* * *

La mujer se afanaba el limpiar el patio, el sol calentaba en el cielo y las voces de los chiquillos se escuchaban a través de las paredes. La puerta de abrió con cuidado y un hombres pasaró saludarla. Una niña de apenas tres años jugaba con sus muñecas cerca de ella.

Anastasia – dijo uno de ellos tendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla. – Me alegro de verte.

Mao – dijo esta afablemente.

¿Como va todo? –

De maravilla –

¿Donde están los chicos? – preguntó curioso.

En la parte de a tras – dijo esta con socarronería. – Me han robado una revista porno sin que me de cuenta.

Mao rió sonoramente y se acercó a los chiquillos que peleaban. Tenían trece años uno de ellos estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mirando pasmado la revista, su cabello ensortijado se revolvía con gracia en su cabeza el otro de cabello blanquecino intentaba ver algo sin que su amigo le dejara.

Déjame ver - dijo el muchacho tirando de la revista - Vamos Spike.

Vaya – dijo este observando con detenimiento a la mujer de largo cabello rubio que miraba a la cámara lascivamente – Me casare con una rubia.

Yo me casare con una rubia – dijo el otro mientras le arrebataba la revista de las manos y salía corriendo.

Devuélvemela estúpido –gritó mientras su pecosa cara enrojecía de rabia.

Es mía – dijo su amigo corriendo hasta que chocó con Mao.

Es de Anastasia – dijo este quitándosela de las manos.

Señor Mao. – dijo este cuadrándose frente a él, Spike se estrelló contra su amigo y saludó con una enorme sonrisa a el hombre que los miraba atentamente.

No debéis pelearos por nada – dijo este. – Recordad que sois como hermanos y los hermanos comparten las cosas. No mas peleas ¿Me lo prometéis?

Si. – dijo Spike.

¿Robert? – preguntó Mao mirando fijamente al otro muchacho de miraba avergonzado al suelo.

De acuerdo señor Mao – dijo este mientras el rubor teñía sus jóvenes mejillas.

Muy bien chicos – dijo Mao devolviéndoles la revista y revolviendo los cabellos de Spike. – No le deis problemas a Annie ¿De acuerdo?

¡Si! – contestaron al unísono

Annie observaba la escena enternecida con su pequeña es brazos, Mao se volvió y sonrió hacia la mujer que le devolvió el gesto mientras suspiraba. Ambos entraron en la casa después de dejar a la niña con los chicos. Annie sacó el whisky de la alacena y sirvió un trago para uno y otro.

¿Que es lo que quieres Mao?- suspiró esta. – Aún no me han llegado las municiones.

Lo se, lo se – contestó. – Solo he venido a ver a los niños. ¿Donde esta James?

Salió ha terminar un trabajo – dijo con preocupación. – Deberías saberlo, tú lo sabes todo.

No mas que tu querida- contestó sonriendo.- Estará bien, James siempre ha sabido cuidarse solo.

Deja a los niños en paz – dijo Anastasia secamente. – No les metas en eso, son demasiado inocentes para ser parte de la Red Dragón. Son solo niños, recuérdalo.

Anastasia…- intentó decir Mao. – Ya son parte de todo este y es algo que no puedes impedir.

Ella miró a los niños por el cristal, Spike hacía tonterías mientras la pequeña Frannie se reía en brazos de Vicious.

Arruinaras la vida de esos niños Mao- dijo Annie con dureza.

Lo se – contestó este mientras sorbía los restos de su vaso.

* * *

Frannie observó a Faye que se abrazaba a sus rodillas sin decir nada, la pequeña suspiró con fuerza y ella la miró, el rímel manchaba sus mejillas y le daba un aspecto patético.

Márchate – dijo al fin.- Solo tienes dieciséis años. No me merece la pena que sufras mas en esta estúpida guerra.

¿Que me marche? – preguntó molesta - ¿Con que derecho me dices eso? Mira se que estas sufriendo por Spike, pero no sabes nada de ellos, de nadie, yo viví con ellos toda mi vida, eran mis hermanos – se llevó las manos al pecho enfadada. – Les vi crecer, les vi irse, les vi cambiar, vi como Vicious perdía su humanidad…

Faye bajó la cabeza avergonzada sin saber que decir, realmente la que sobraba en esta historia era ella, y lo peor de todo es que había puesto en peligro a Jet y Ed por puro egoísmo.

¿Sabes Faye porque Vicious tiene el pelo completamente blanco? – preguntó la chiquilla, esta negó con la cabeza – Cuando tenía cuatro años asesinaron a sus padres frente a él, un ajuste de cuentas, su padre era el brazo derecho de Mao. Su pelo se volvió cano de repente… Tenía tanta vitalidad a pesar de todo, nunca abandonaba, le encantaba pelear con Spike, se enfadaba tanto cuándo las cosas no salían como el quería – dijo con ternura- Yo era su protegida… - Frannie sintió como las lagrimas corrían por su cara. – Siempre quiso ser el mejor en todo, siempre quiso ser fuerte para que no le pasara lo mismo otra vez.

Nunca pensé en el pasado de Vicious- dijo Faye apenada.

Pero cambió, la guerra, ser un sicario… - dijo Frannie sentándose junto a ella. – Se volvió frio, con veinte años no era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Entonces las cosas se pusieron difíciles en la Dragon, mi madre me mando con mis abuelos hace seis años de eso …me escribía contándome las cosas,– Frannie suspiró. – Aun así él y Spike eran inseparables…hasta Julia.

Faye la miró esa parte de la historia ya la conocía, realmente estaba condenados a matarse él uno a otro y esta guerra nunca acabaría.

Mi padre murió, y Spike también, o eso creíamos todos.- dijo Frannie.- Apareció tres años después vivo y fue cuando todo esto se desencadenó… pero eso tu ya lo sabes…- Frannie suspiró. Así que dime Faye ¿Dónde quieres que valla?

Lo siento- dijo Faye con lágrimas en los ojos. – He sido una ilusa.

No, solo te has enamorado del hombre equivocado. - Frannie sonrió. – Spike siempre fue un buen chico, pero siempre fue un idealista. Supongo que siendo un mafioso no puedes serlo, eso fue lo que le marcó, lo que le hizo así.

Parece ser que sabe morir bien- dijo Faye resignada. – Pero en cierto modo me alivia saber que esta vivo.

Claro que si – Frannie se levantó y la puerta del almacén se abrió frente a ellas. Vicious las contempló con dureza.

Cuanto tiempo pequeña – dijo este sin variar la expresión de su rostro. – ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo Faye?

Déjala en paz Vicious – dijo esta molesta.

Márchate a casa, quiero hablar con Frannie a solas – dijo él con dureza.

Faye miró a la chiquilla que asintió con la cabeza, Faye recogió su vestido y caminó fuera de la tienda.

¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto? – preguntó Frannie cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- ¿No has tenido suficiente?

Márchate. – dijo Vicious con crueldad.- No te metas en esto, no me gustaría tener que matarte, no a ti.- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. – Vive tu vida y olvídanos a todo.

No puedo. – dijo Frannie. – Sabes que no puedo.

Solo quería advertirte, te viene muy grande. – dijo Vicious saliendo por la puerta.

¡Robert! – gritó la chiquilla. – Déjalo por favor, deja tranquilo a Spike, no seas estúpido.

Hacia siglos que nadie me llamaba por mi nombre. – se giró con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y se acercó lentamente a ella. – Frannie, la pequeña Frannie…- Márchate por favor- se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. Hazlo por tu madre, aunque no quieras hacerlo por mi

Frannie sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, Vicious le revolvió el cabello con ternura.

Aun hay un ser humano dentro de ti – dijo ella.

No es cierto. – dijo este. - Para mí ya es tarde, pero tu aún tienes salvación.

Salió por la puerta dejando atrás sin volverse. La noche había enfriado y Faye esperaba en la puerta mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a la cría. – dijo cuando Vicious pasó a su lado.

No vuelvas ha acercarte a ella, o si no la matare y a ti también. - La miró con frialdad y Faye se estremeció. – Matare a todo aquel que aprecies.

Eres un monstruo – susurró esta, a lo que él sonrió con crueldad.

¿Cómo te sienta saber que Spike ha estado vivo todo este tiempo? – dijo acariciando su rostro.

Faye volvió a sentir ganas de llorar sin decir ni una sola palabra se alejó de él en dirección a su casa. Vicious la observó sin dejar de sonreír con crueldad.

¿Es necesario hacerla sufrir tanto?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. – Al fin y al cabo no es mas que un peón

¿Va ha darme lecciones de moralidad un traidor Sander? - preguntó socarronamente.

No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien en esta guerra, cada uno elige su camino. – contestó.

No digo nada. – dijo Vicious levantando las manos. – Tenemos mucho que hablar…

* * *

Jet bebía de su cerveza sin decir una palabra, Spike sentado a varios metros de él negociaba con el camarero algo que él no podía escuchar. Aun no sabía porque se había metido en todo esto, su amigo estaba allí, metido en medio de una guerra que destruía todo aquello que le importaba, y ahora otra vez se veía envuelto en una vorágine de destrucción que no acabaría bien, de ninguna de las maneras. Spike se acercó a él sonriendo con esa sonrisa cargada de tristeza, igual que cuando le conoció. Jet murmuró algo para sus adentros pero no dijo nada.

En el cuartel general, no saben nada de Faye – dijo Spike haciendo una mueca.- ¿Dónde estará metida esa maldita entrometida?

¿Qué vas ha hacer cuando la encuentres? – preguntó Jet.

No lo se.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que gritarle o algo por el estilo, por meterse donde no la llamaban – bromeó.

Ella te ama- sentenció Jet. – No sabes lo duro que ha sido para mi ver como se hundía día tras día, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Tu también la amas a ella ¿no?- preguntó Spike bebiendo de su vaso. – No pienso, volver a pelear con un amigo por…

Corta Spike, yo no soy Vicious – dijo con una sonrisa Jet.- Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer, vosotros dos sois tan estúpidos que nunca os disteis cuenta de lo mucho que os necesitabais, ha tenido que pasar esto… - Jet meditó sus palabras y dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro de Spike.- No te preocupes arrastraremos el culo de esa mujer de vuelta a la Bebop y en menos de lo que piensas volveréis a tiraros los trastos a la cabeza.

Escribire alguna cancion

para olvidar que hoy

es como ayer ¡no,no!

la rutina es criminal¡no,no!

Me levanto,quiero andar

no me dejan ni ver el sol ¡no,no!

mi locura es la libertad ¡no,no!

Alambre de espino,alambre(bis)

Rompere de nuevo el papel

en la ventana todo es gris ¡no,no!

lluvia,miedo,soledad, ¡no,no!

Soñador con un vaso de alcohol

llorare cuando tenga ocasion ¡no,no!

espero verte y hacer el amor ¡no,no!

Alambre de espino,alambre

Bueno no creo que tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo, lo estoy arreglando. La canción es alambre de espino de Barricada.

Siento mucho el retraso ( de nuevo) besos.


	6. El blues del alambique

**Hola de nuevo aquí dejo otro capitulillo mas! ya falta poquito para el final... espero que os guste...**

* * *

_Despierta ya, mira que luz _  
_Nada envidia el norte al sur _  
_Recuérdame que lo de ayer, no se olvida sin querer _

* * *

Las semanas pasaban lentamente los disturbios entre ambas facciones de la Dragon se repetían con mas frecuencia, la ISSP no mostraba ningún interés en terminar con todo aquello, al fin y al cabo no era mas que la escoria de la sociedad, malditos mafiosos, asesinos, traficantes, que se mataran entre ellos. Menos trabajo para la policía.

Jet se vio envuelto en un mundo desconocido para él, siempre había estado del otro lado de la ley, su idea de justicia distendía mucho de aquellos hombres, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la corrupción de la policía. Solo quería volver a su vieja nave, volver a ser un caza recompensas, que todo volviese a ser como hacía un año. Pero cada día tenía mas claro que sus historias no tendrían un final feliz.

Jet – dijo Lee mientras cambiaba sus vendajes. – Esta noche iremos al club a reunirnos con Bruce Yenray ¿Estas seguro que quieres implicarte? Después de eso no habrá marcha atrás.

No, no quiero implicarme Lee, pero esta bien, he venido a ayudar a Spike- contestó. – Hare lo que haga falta, para que vuelva a casa…

Esta bien colega, esta bien solo quería avisarte – dijo Lee con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Por cierto donde esta?

Ha salido ha visitar a alguien- dijo este.

La calle estaba vacía, era muy pronto aun no había amanecido, la puerta del supermercado estaba cerrada pero había luz en el interior. Spike se dirigió a la parte trasera y sin hacer ruido se coló en el pequeño almacén. La chica recogía algunas cosas, un puñado de fotos viejas reposaban sobre la mesa. Frannie no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando hasta que se giró.

¿Spike que haces aquí? – dijo sorprendida.

Solo he pasado a saludarte – contestó este sonriendo con franqueza. – Decirte que Lee se encuentra bien, solo eso.

Me voy, Spike, dejo esto – dijo con amargura.

Me alegra escucharlo, así no te meterás en problemas – dijo Spike sentándose en una vieja silla.

¿Cuándo dejareis de decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- suspiró la pequeña. - ¿Cuando acabara todo esto?

Yo también quiero que acabe, pero conoces a Vicious también como yo y sabes que no parara- dijo Spike.

Nadie parara esto, ¿Si él muere parara?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. - ¿Realmente es necesario?

No, no acabara, hay demasiado odio mezclado en todo esto, hemos hecho daño a demasiada gente, hemos roto demasiadas familias, ya no podremos descansar – Spike suspiró. – Hemos empezado algo que no podemos parar. Pero tu aún puedes librarte de esta locura, formar una familia y ser feliz.

¿Tu no quieres ser feliz?- preguntó Frannie. - ¿No quieres? Spike… ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y ser una familia de nuevo… que mi madre estuviese viva y Don Mao y … ¡Ojala Julia nunca hubiese aparecido en vuestras vidas!

Spike bajó la mirada, los reproches de aquella niña le partían el corazón, había tanto dolor en sus palabras tanta sinceridad…

Julia solo desencadeno algo que era inevitable Frannie. – Spike suspiró. – Desde que llegue ha esta casa mi destino estaba marcado.

No entiendo nada Spike- Frannie le miró con lagrimas en los ojos. – Yo os quiero tanto a los dos. Sois lo único que me queda… ¿Acaso no os importo?

Por eso es mejor que desaparezcas, si no terminaras muerta, como todo lo demás. – Spike rodeó con su brazo a la chiquilla.

Vicious dijo lo mismo. – Suspiró ella acurrucándose en el pecho de su amigo. – Supongo que al final, la línea que os separa es demasiado fina.

Spike suspiró y revolvió el cabello de la chiquilla, ella se apartó y le miró a los ojos. Sonrió con tristeza y se apartó de él.

¿Quieres las viejas fotos? – dijo extendiendo su brazo y alcanzando con él la fotos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Él las cogió y al pasarlas la nostalgia invadió su corazón, agarrados del hombro, sonrientes, tan inocentes, Mao les miraba desde la distancia.

Has perdido tus pecas. – dijo Frannie con una sonrisa.

He perdido muchas cosas. – contestó este con melancolía.

El apartamento de Julia. – dijo Frannie.

¿Qué?- preguntó confuso. - ¿Qué pasa con el apartamento de Julia?

Faye… - suspiró Frannie encogiéndose de hombros.- Spike llévatela lejos de aquí o Vicious conseguirá que su alma se pudra…

¿Cómo? ¿Faye esta aquí?- dijo sorprendido. - ¿Cómo sabes que…?

Mira Spike yo me voy, Robert me lo pidió – dijo ella. – Se que no conseguiréis acabar esta guerra nunca, pero ella es una buena chica…

¿Robert? Existe realmente ese hombre – dijo Spike mirando a la chiquilla.

Quizá por un momento- dijo Frannie terminando de empacar sus cosas.- Adiós cuidaros mucho ¿Me lo prometes?

Spike asintió sin mucho convencimiento, salió de la tienda sintiendo su alma vieja y cansada. ¿Cuánta gente estaba sufriendo? ¿Cuanta gente como Frannie había perdido a su familia en todo esto? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Subió la calle mientras los recuerdos invadían su memoria, aquella misma calle, aquel maldito piso. Al menos ahora sabía donde estaba.

* * *

Faye cerró los ojos al notar el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, la sangre reseca se mezclaba con el agua que caía por su piel. El último enfrentamiento hacía unas horas la había dejado realmente magullada, los puntos de sutura aun ardían y el dolor era insoportable además aquel balazo dejaría una horrible cicatriz en su bonito cuerpo. Aun olía a pólvora, miró sus manos, unas pequeñas quemaduras enrojecidas resaltaban con el tono blanquecino de su piel. Recorrió su vientre con cuidado, el morado de los golpes parecía oscurecerse mas con el pasó de las horas.

Salió de la ducha y se puso unos shorts negro y una vieja camiseta que le quedaba enorme. Se acercó a la nevera, no había nada más que una botella de plástico semivacía y una lata de atún caducada. La cerró de golpe tampoco tenía hambre. Solo quería dormir. Se tumbó con cuidado en el sofá, cualquier movimiento la hacía estremecer de dolor. Encendió el televisor, el sonido de la estática la adormecían. Cerró los ojos, la imagen de Spike en aquel salón de baile volvía a su cabeza, no había vuelto a saber nada de él, Vicious ya ni siquiera entraba a su apartamento a ordenarle misiones, venían sus hombres, todo parecía mas oscuro que antes… ya no hacía recados ahora tenía que matar…Volvió a sentir ganas de llorar nuevamente. Se hizo un ovillo y deseo no haber despertado nunca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa, no estaba de humor para vendedores, no se movió, ya se cansaría, la llamada se repitió un par de veces más. Ya se cansaría se repitió para sus adentros.

Spike golpeó la puerta por cuarta vez, no parecía haber nadie en el apartamento, un último intento y se marcharía. Tampoco sabía que hacer cuando la tuviese frente a frente. Pero necesitaba verla una vez más. Volvió la golpear la puerta, pero nadie quiso escuchar su llamada. Tomando el mismo camino regreso por donde había venido. Volvería a verla, y aunque ella no quisiese se la llevaría de allí, lejos la sacaría de esta lucha sin cuartel y esta vez sería diferente.

Después de un largo rato los golpes de la puerta cesaron. Faye dormía, o al menos lo intentaba, las heridas apenas la dejaban conciliar el sueño durante media hora.

* * *

El bar estaba abarrotado el ruido de la gente apenas dejaba oír la conversación. Bruce juntó a dos de sus matones hablaba con Spike, Sander y Lee. Jet sentado en la mesa no decía nada, su mente parecía estar a kilómetros de allí. El trato estaba cerrado protegerían al hijo de Mao, este se despidió con sobriedad de ellos, era un hombre ambicioso, no se parecía nada a su padre, era fuerte y musculoso, bien entrenado. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

No muy lejos de allí Vicious escuchaba toda la conversación, sus hombres esperaban alguna orden. No dijo nada, no había planes de momento, ahora él era el jefe. No consentiría que ningún heredero le arrebatara su poder. Mantener aquel imperio apunto de desmoronarse le estaba costando mas de lo que pensaba. Aun así eran demasiado fuertes y temidos. Pero en el estado en el que se encontraban las cosas, algún bando rival no tardaría en inmiscuirse por el control del tráfico de drogas. Tampoco podía permitirse eso. Revolvió su cabello blanco y se estiró en aquel trono, demasiado incomodo para él. Nunca había sido amigo de la ostentación, pero la teatralidad le gustaba. Sus hombres le admiraban por eso Le temían y le admiraban, les miró con detenimiento, no había entre ellos nadie a quien pudiera llamar amigo.

Al otro lado del micrófono la conversación había acabado, Sander estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, sonrió. Ese Spike era tan estúpido que no veía más allá de sus propias narices. Su viejo amigo confiaba demasiado en la bondad de las personas y eso le había arrastrado en esta locura.

Se levantó lentamente, no dijo una sola palabra observó a sus hombres que esperaban ansiosos sus ordenes.

Matadlos – dijo finalmente. – Matadlos a todos.

* * *

Faye revolvía el café negro que estaba tomando, hacia frio fuera, mucho frio el viento golpeaba las ventanas de la cafetería de Larrie. No había vuelto a ver a Frannie desde la ultima vez, no quería acercarse a nadie mas, no quería volver a encariñarse con otra persona. La radio comentaba las noticias… un tiroteo en el casino de Marte, doce muertos, suspiró y las heridas volvieron a dolerle. LA puerta se abrió dejando pasar el aire frio, las pocas personas que estaban en el bar se quejaron, la imponente figura de Vicious caminó hasta ella.

¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? – dijo esta sin levantar la vista de su café.

La batalla final se acerca pequeña. – dijo Vicious.

No me necesitas – dijo Faye con altanería. – A Spike no le importa si estoy viva o muerta, así que déjame en paz.

Spike… Spike…- repitió Vicious burlonamente. – Siempre Spike, fue el favorito de Mao, Annie le adoraba, Julia le prefería a él ¿Qué le veis a ese estúpido?

Que es un ser humano – dijo Faye con crueldad.

Cállate zorra. – gritó furioso Vicious golpeando la mesa y derramando el café por ella. Faye se estremeció al ver la expresión de su rostro. – Todo el mundo confía en que Spike arreglara las cosas, siempre fue así, oh el bueno de Spike nos sacara de esta. – se burló. – Me importa una mierda que te aprecie o no, pero es tan estúpido que no dejara que mueras. – dijo burlonamente. – Lo único que haces es distraerle, si muere la única culpable serás tu.

Yo… - Faye se llevó las manos a la boca. Había caído en la trampa de Vicious como una idiota. Le escucho reír mientras se alejaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar esa locura.

La vieja Bebop se mecía con las olas del puerto de Marte, parecía mas vieja y hecha polvo que nunca. Jet pasó la mano acariciando las paredes de metal, su brazo artificial vibró con el contactó del acerco de la nave. El oxido se acumulaba en el fondo y unas sabanas aun ondeaban con el viento frio de aquella noche en la cubierta. Unos pasos se apercancaron a él despacio. Al virarse contempló a Faye que lo observada con tristeza.

- Faye – gritó al verla. – Maldita sea ¿Donde estabas metida? – se acercó a ella y la estrecho en sus brazos con fuerza, un quejido de dolor hizo que le soltara. - ¿Estas bien?

- Solo son unas heridas superficiales.- dijo ella. - ¿Como esta Ed?

- A salvo – dijo este.

- Spike esta vivo – sentenció ella con sobriedad.

- Lo se, estoy con él, de alguna manera estúpida estoy metido en todo esto, al igual que tu – dijo Jet.

-¿Tu también? – preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. - ¿Por qué esta todo tan estropeado?

- Faye … ¿ Que haces trabajando para Vicious?¿ No sabes lo peligroso que es? –

- Claro que si…- contestó ella. – Ha sido un error y ahora todos estáis en peligro por mi culpa.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, el único culpable es Spike, pero no podemos culpar al muchacho por su pasado ¿no?- dijo Jet con una amable sonrisa que reconforto a Faye. - Él no quiso que las cosas salieran así.

- ¿Por que es tan difícil? – preguntó ella. – Cada vez que intento hacer las cosas bien lo estropeo todo, Jet ¿Qué será de nosotros?- Finalmente no pudo resistirse y comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a su amigo.

- No se como saldremos de esta. – dijo este. – Pero te prometo, que volveremos todos a la Bebop.- Faye sonrió torpemente. - ¡Que se esta oxidando! – bromeó Jet. – Vamos junto a Spike, tenéis mucho de que hablar.

Estaba solo en el apartamento fuera el viento golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, la radio mareaba con viejas canciones de amores perdidos, estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse a cambiar la emisora que le estaba volviendo loco. La soledad no le sentaba bien, siempre había creído que era un tipo solitario, pero eso era absurdo todos necesitamos a alguien, sonrío la canción que sonaba decía eso mismo. Las canciones deberían alegrarte el corazón pensó, no joderte aun más. Escuchó murmullos en la puerta y esta se abrió con cuidado. No se levantó a mirar quien era. Notó como alguien se apoyaba en el sofá. Abrió los ojos esperando ver a Jet, o a cualquiera de sus amigos.

Faye lo miraba mordiéndose los labios. Su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara, dibujando su bonito rostro. Spike parpadeó sin creerse muy bien lo que estaba viendo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero era un silencio acogedor. Spike le incorporó sentándose en el sofá, sin dejar de mirarla alargo su mano y acaricio con suavidad el rostro de la chica que colocó su mano sobre la de él.

-Te he extrañado. – dijo finalmente Spike.

Continuara…


	7. Donde todo empieza

**Hola! ya estoy aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo! Espero que os guste! Besitos! **

* * *

**Going where the weather suits my clothes...**

**

* * *

**

Jet esperaba sentado frente a la puerta, la noche continuaba enfriando la ciudad, aquello no le daba buena espina. A lo lejos observó las figuras de los compañeros de Spike que se acercaban a la casa con paso apresurado. Sacudió la cabeza no aquello no estaba bien-pensó- maldita sea, acaso su amigo no tendría un momento de paz. Se levantó al verlos y sus caras no auguraban buenas noticias.

Faye no se movió el contactó de la mano de Spike le hacía sentir real, ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra. Spike se levantó y se colocó frente a ella. Ella intentó decir unas palabras que se atragantaron en su garganta. Suspiró apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y buscó el paquete de tabaco en los bolsillos de la sudadera negra que llevaba. Sacó un pitillo, el último, lo encendió le dio una larga calada arrugando después el paquete y tirándolo encima de la mesa, los minutos se convertían en horas. El silenció podía cortarse con cuchillo.

Lo siento – dijo finalmente Spike.

Ella le miró sorprendida esperaba alguna escusa, esperaba alguna historia inverosímil o alguna explicación idiota que le diese sentido a todo aquello pero fueron dos palabras únicamente. Intentó decir algo pero apenas logro tartamudear.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente y ambos se sobresaltaron como si los acabasen de despertar de un largo letargo, sin mediar palabra entraron Lee, Sander y Jet que miraron a la pareja sorprendidos.

Vamos Spike – dijo Lee. – Nos ponemos en marcha tenemos que ir con Yenray a la sede.

Es el último golpe – continuó Sander. – Quiere atacar a Vicious por sorpresa.

Jet miró a Faye que bajó la cabeza mientras apagaba el cigarro con sus zapatillas, los vaqueros, la camiseta que se ajustaba a su silueta y aquella sudadera le daban un aspecto frágil, lejos de la Faye despampanante y descarada que habían conocido casi dos años atrás. Spike se llevó las manos al pelo sin ser capaz de mirarla en cambio miró a Jet que cerró los ojos en señal de disgusto.

Esta bien. – dijo este. – ¿Hay suficiente munición?

Si – contestó Lee. – Iré a por ella, Vamos Sander.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. El silencio volvió a llegar la habitación, los tres permanecían en silencio sin saber que decir, Jet observaba estupefacto aquella situación, tanto tiempo buscándose para al final ser incapaces de mirarse a la cara. Spike chasqueó su lengua en señal de disgusto y murmuró palabras inteligibles. Mientras paseaba confuso por la habitación, ella en cambio no se había movido, seguía mirando al suelo y mordiéndose las uñas su pierna se movía nerviosa haciendo que sus músculos temblaran.

Jet ¿Puedes llevar a Faye a la Bebop? – preguntó Spike mirando a su amigo.

Faye miró a Jet con una suplica en sus ojos. Aquella mirada le angustiaba nunca había visto a Faye de aquella forma, parecía una niña pequeña después de una larga pesadilla que de la que no lograba despertar.

Lo siento Spike, he hecho una promesa. – contestó francamente su amigo con una enorme sonrisa en su rosto .- No voy a dejarte solo en esto.

Faye… - no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Puedo cuidarme sola. –dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara.

Ya lo se...- contestó Spike. – Pero…

Lee y Sander volvieron a la habitación cargados de armas, granadas de mano y la suficiente munición como para declarar una guerra. Faye apartó sus ojos, todo aquello la horrorizaba. Sin pronunciar una palabra, se armaron y se prepararon para la última batalla. El último golpe o al menos eso era lo que todos deseaban. Fueron saliendo uno por uno de la casa. Spike y Faye volvieron a quedarse solos, uno frente a otro. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa, deseaba fumarse otro cigarro, era incapaz de mantener la mirada en él. Sus ojos marrones la escrutaban en silencio.

Adiós – dijo finalmente Spike sonriendo con tristeza y dándose la vuelta.

No… - dijo ella sujetando la manga de la gabardina de Spike mientras este salía por la puerta. – Di mejor hasta luego…por favor.

Maldita seas Faye – dijo volviéndose y estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Ella se acurró en su pecho y sintió la calidez del aliento de Spike en su cuello. No quería que este momento acabara, no quería dejarlo ir, esta vez no, no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo. Spike respiró el aroma que desprendía el cabello oscuro y lacio de Faye, hacía un año había sido incapaz de abrazarla y ahora era incapaz de soltarla.

Volveremos a vernos. –susurró al oído con ternura.- Te llevare a los caballos…

Un sollozo que pretendía ser una risa escapó de los labios de Faye mientras se desprendía de aquel cálido abrazo que la envolvía. Spike fue incapaz de mirar a sus ojos verdes una vez más y salió del piso sin decir una sola palabra.

La puerta se cerró frente a ella y se acercó lentamente a la ventana, vio despegar una por una las naves de los chicos y rompió a llorar amargamente. El sonido de su comunicador la sobresaltó, al otro lado de la pantalla vio el cadáver de Bob y pudo escuchar los ladridos nervios de Ein, una pierna golpeó al perro en el vientre que corrió gimoteando a esconderse. Alguien arrastraba el cuerpo delgado e inmóvil de Ed.

Muy mal pequeña, muy mal – dijo Vicious divertido al otro lado de la pantalla.- Mueve tu precioso culo hasta aquí si no quieres que la cría muera ¿Acaso creías que te podías salir con la tuya?

* * *

Faye lo maldijo entre dientes antes de colgar y salió corriendo de allí. Vicious la esperaba tranquilamente sentado en aquella enorme habitación, Faye se sintió parte de una gran obra de teatro, todo parecía perfectamente orquestado. Los hombres a sus costados armados en silencio, Él sentado en su gran trono, como si de un rey de un lejano reino se tratase.

¿Dónde esta Ed? – preguntó apuntándolo con su arma.

Vicios respondió con una sonora carcajada, se acomodo en su sillón y apoyándose en su katana la miró divertido.

-¿Vas a dispararme? – Se burló.- ¿A mi? ¿Aquí? Eres realmente muy divertida Faye Valentine.

-¿Dónde esta Ed? – repitió sin apenas moverse. – Como le hayas hecho daño a la chiquilla te matare y me importan una mierda tus hombres.

-Esta noche Bruce Yenray da una fiesta mientras tus amiguitos se preparan para atacar mi casa, quiero que vayas allí y le mates- sentenció este haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de la chica.

-¿No me has oído maldito psicópata?- gritó disparando, la bala se incrustó en la silla junto al rosto impasible de Vicious. - ¿Donde esta Eduard?

- La que no oye aquí eres tu Faye- dijo mientras se levantaba y se situaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.- Vas ha hacer lo que te digo, mataras a Yenray, vas a impedir sus planes y me vas a obedecer – repitió mientras agarraba su cara con fuerza y le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos. – Ahora te vas a poner un vestido bonito, vas a mover tus caderas hasta esa estúpida fiesta, te quedas sola con él y le mataras, ¿Lo has entendido? – gritó haciendo fuerza contra la mandíbula de ella. Faye se estremeció sintiendo que el pavor le recorría la espina dorsal.- Escúchame pequeña zorra, porque parece que aun no has entendido nada, aquí mando yo, tu solo tienes que obedecer mis ordenes, no tienes ningún control sobre esto, créeme ya tendrás tiempo de visitar las tumbas de tus amigos cuando todo esto acabe, así que niña, deja tu pistolita – dijo deslizando su mano hasta su cuello y cerrando su mano alrededor de él dejándola sin aliento. – Yo no juego, esto no es una broma de estúpidos cazarrencompensas… No sabes que es meterse con la mafia. Me tienes harto con tanta chiquillada.

Faye sintió que perdía el conocimiento, no podía respirar, estaba paralizada de miedo. Miró de reojo a su alrededor, varias decenas de hombres contemplaban la escena impasibles, muecas de diversión aparecían en sus rostros, nunca se había sentido tan sola y tan vulnerable. Vicious la soltó y ella dio un traspiés perdiendo el equilibrio, no llegó a caer, porque uno de los hombres de Vicious, la sujetó del brazo con fuerza. Vicious le dio la espalda y con tranquilidad volvió a su sitio. Haciendo un simple gesto con la mano, aquel tipo que la tenia agarrada la arrastró fuera de aquella siniestra habitación.

El pasillo se encontraba en penumbra una lámpara parpadeaba al final de la estancia. El hombre la arrastraba como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, abrió una puerta y sin mediar ni media palabra la empujó con fuerza dentro de una habitación haciéndola caer al suelo.

La habitación no era muy grande, un armario y una cama de matrimonio era el único mobiliario que pudo distinguir. La ventana ofrecía una vista maravillosa de la colonia de Marte, las luces dejaban entrar un poco de claridad iluminando el cuarto.

¿Faye? – susurró una voz asustada a sus espaldas.

Eduard- exclamó esta reconociendo la voz de la chiquilla. – Me alegro tanto de verte- dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

¿Qué esta pasando? - preguntó- ¿Dónde esta Ein?

Estamos en un lio, Edo- dijo Faye intentando calmarla. – Pero saldremos de esta…

Faye… ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó la niña. – Jet y yo te echábamos de menos en la Bebop y… - Ed dudó por un momento. – Spike esta vivo ¿Sabes?

¿Pero es que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo? – resopló hastiada.

Jet dijo que era un secreto – dijo haciendo un mohín.

Jet y yo tendremos una conversación sobre que tipo de secretos guardar. - dijo Faye revolviendo los cabellos pelirrojos de la chiquilla. – No importa, Edo, saldremos de esta…

Si, claro que si ahora que estas aquí se que lo haremos.- dijo la chiquilla sonriendo alegremente. – Sino Jet y Spike nos ayudaran, ellos siempre ayudan.

Claro. – mustió Faye con preocupación. – Ahora intenta dormir un poco, yo cuidare de ti.

La chiquilla se acurrucó en la cama junto a Faye que fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos, estaba aterrorizada. La puerta volvió a abrirse. La luz del pasillo alumbró en el umbral de la puerta a un hombre que le lanzó un paquete a Faye.

Vístete. Es hora de ponerse en marcha. – dijo fríamente.

* * *

Esto es absurdo – dijo Lee sentado frente a la barra de aquel bar mientras apuraba su trago.- Dar una fiesta, justo antes de… antes de empezar una masacre, ese tipo dista mucho de ser lo que fue su padre.

Lee amigo – dijo Spike de forma tranquilizadora. – Hagámoslo a su manera ¿De acuerdo? No quiero más complicaciones.

¿Mas?- suspiró Jet casi riendo. – Menos mal…

Dejemos de estupideces. – dijo Sander finalmente- Cuando Yenray mande actuar, actuaremos…

Que remedio – contestó Lee sirviéndose otra copa.- Aun así me parece una estupidez.

¿Te molesta no estar invitado? – bromeó Spike riéndose.

Lee levantó su dedo índice y los demás se rieron, pensando tal vez que aquel sería su ultimo momento de relax antes de descender a los infiernos.

* * *

Faye caminaba del brazo de su acompañante, llevaba un bonito vestido blanco de gasa, muy vaporoso que se ceñía a su cuerpo con un fajín morado con un bordado muy sutil de unas mariposas. A cada paso que daba el vuelo del vestido parecía hacerla flotar en el aire. Estaba realmente hermosa y todos parecían darse cuenta de ello. Su pelo caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Aquel tipo clavaba sus añas en los brazos de Faye pero nadie era capaz de notarlo.

La gente se divertía, bebían de sus copas y conversaban con tranquilidad sobre política y otras banalidades. Era un salón hermoso, mármol por las paredes, en el suelo, grandes tapices, que parecían tener siglos de antigüedad, esculturas, todo estaba perfectamente cuidado, la lámpara de araña que colgaba sobre sus cabezas brillaba de forma maravillosa. La orquesta tocaba buen Jazz y los camareros no descuidaban a ninguno de sus invitados. Era una gran presentación en sociedad de Bruce Yenray, que mostraba su carácter, perfeccionista y que no permitía que ningún detalle escapara a su control. Faye buscó con los ojos a Spike por la sala con la esperanza de encontrar una salida pero en el fondo sabía perfectamente que si ella estaba allí, Spike no lo estaría, Vicious era demasiado inteligente y estaba demasiado bien informado.

En el reservado de la sala estaba Bruce, era un hombre atractivo, de rasgos orientales, joven y de mirada imperturbable, su musculatura se percibía a través de la camisa blanca que llevaba al igual que sus tatuajes. Llevaba el cabello engominado y recogido en una coleta. No sonreía, si acaso esbozaba muecas. Su presencia imponía respeto. El acompañante de Faye le arrastró hasta él y con un falso gesto de obediencia se despidió. Un traidor pensó Faye mientras notaba que aquel tipo la escaneaba lentamente deteniéndose en sus pechos durante unos instantes. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero sonrió coqueta.

Buenas noches señorita… - dijo Bruce sin dejar de mirar el escote de Faye.

Beth – dijo ella rápidamente. – Beth

Beth – repitió el lentamente como saboreando las palabras. -¿Desea una copa de vino?

Faye asintió y Bruce rodeo su cintura con un brazo haciendo que caminase hasta la mesa, en las distancias cortas Yenray era un tipo aterrador, su mirada de hielo era tan fría como la de Vicious y su sonrisa aun mas aterradora.

Puede que no valga la pena escribir,  
tan lejos de la poesia  
todas las palabras que te quiero decir  
se me rompen enseguida  
No me quedan flores, me arrancaron la raiz  
Se pisaron las semillas  
Me di cuenta tarde que te perdí  
por pensar que te tenía...  
Creo que los bares, se deben abrir  
para cerrar las heridas  
y todas las noches, me acuerdo de ti  
y te olvido cada día  
Y vuelvo a ser un loco  
para sobrevivir, a la locura de la vida  
Muchas veces la cabeza, y a menudo la nariz  
Y una voz que me decía  
Dejate llevar  
Si el alma te lleva  
Duele el corazón  
Cuando te lo dejas  
Cerca del final  
Donde todo empieza  
No me sale bien la cuenta de la vida  
O me sobran noches o me faltan dias  
Todos los minutos que no he estao contigo  
Ahora son demonios que viven conmigo  
Puedes encontrarme cerca del final  
Por que todo empieza cerca del final

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? La canción es de Fito y los Fitipaldis y se llama donde todo empieza...

Ahora tengo el final muy claro, y espero que os guste! así que please dejadme algún review! jajajaja! gracias por leerme de todos modos!


	8. El eco de cada bala

**Aquí os dejo el último capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**_Encuentrame al salir de tus juegos de azar_**  
**_empiézate a reír y dame de fumar_**  
**_y en mi corazón no busques nunca una razón_**  
**_sólo de vivir siempre fuera de control._**

* * *

El bar hacia horas que había cerrado, ellos seguían sentados en su mesa, hablando tranquilamente, aprovechando cada minuto, respirando cada molécula de oxigeno, temiendo quizás que fuera la ultima. Botellas vacías se acumulaban desordenadamente frente a ellos. Parecían un grupo de universitarios después de meses de exámenes, se reían, bromeaban y bebían. Los pómulos de Lee habían adquirido un color rojizo lo que suponía las burlas de los demás.

Spike se levantó al baño, se sentía un poco mareado, apoyó su mano contra la pared. Jet entró poco después y se apoyó contra la pared frente a su espalda.

¿Spike?- preguntó dubitativo.- ¿Cómo pretendes que esto acabe? Es un círculo vicioso. Nada de lo que hagamos servirá.

Me he dado cuenta- dijo Spike. – Me di cuenta cuando la abrace, cuando le mentí.

Eso me convierte a mí en un mentiroso colega – contestó su amigo amargamente.

Nos odiara siempre. – dijo él mordiéndose los labios con pena.

Jet asintió con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, se rascó la barba y negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo por un segundo el día que aquel muchacho de aspecto descuidado y mirada triste entró en su vida.

Joder Spike aún tengo reparaciones que pagar en la Bebop. – dijo riéndose.- ¿Voy a dejarle mas deudas a esa mujer?

Creo que a ti te odiara mas – bromeó este, ambos se rieron.

Ha sido un placer coincidir en esta vida Spike Spiegel – dijo Jet tendiéndole su mano.

Lo mismo digo Jet Black- contestó respondiendo al apretón de manos de su amigo. – Lo mismo digo.

* * *

Bruce no le quitaba ojo de encima, cada movimiento era escrutado silenciosamente por aquel hombre. Faye reía sutilmente sabía que no lo tendría difícil, siempre había sido una mujer hermosa y usar su cuerpo para conseguir sus propósitos no le era ajeno. Bruce se acercó a ella mientras bailaba. La rodeó con los brazos y en un sube susurró le invitó a subir a su cuarto. Fingió hacerse la sorprendida y jugando al coqueteo aceptó amablemente. Él la tomó de la mano y ante la mirada de todos sus invitados desaparecieron por la puerta, murmullos y risas ahogadas murieron a sus espaldas.

Llegaron a la habitación, Faye se colocó frente al espejo de la cómoda fingiendo arreglarse el pelo mientras vigilaba a través del espejo los movimientos de Bruce por la habitación. Simuló que se le había caído un pendiente y sacó un puñal de su bota, dejándolo bajo el chal que cuidadosamente había dejado sobre el tocador. Bruce se acercó lentamente a ella y rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura, Faye sonrió falsamente y el metió su mano libre en el escote de su vestido y le acarició con rudeza los pechos, cerró los ojos asqueada sintiendo que el estomago se le revolvía, era un toque grosero sus manos eran ásperas y no había ningún tipo de delicadeza en sus caricias. Faye alargó su mano y agarró el puñal mientras Bruce la manoseaba.

Con un rápido movimiento la volteó sosteniendo la mano del cuchillo en alto. Apretó su muñeca con fuerza y pudo escuchar el chasquido que hicieron sus huesos al romperse. Gritó con fuerza, era un dolor insoportable. Él la miró con desprecio y de un sonoro bofetón la tiró al suelo.

Pensaba que no harías nada Valentine.- dijo con una burla cruel en sus labios.

Faye se quedó inmóvil, sabía quien era, todo este tiempo había sabido quien era.

Escucha bien- dijo tirando de su pelo haciendo que se levantase.- Si crees que no se quien eres, si por un momento has pensado que desde que te vi entrar no sabía que eras la chica de la Bebop, que no conozco las vidas de mis hombres… es que eres mas idiota de lo que jamás podría imaginar o que crees que soy estúpido y eso me cabrea aún mas.- Acercó aun mas su cara a la de ella, su expresión de odio y la forma en que decía sus palabras la tenía paralizada. – Me importa una mierda lo que se traigan entre manos Spiegel y Vicious, si se quieren matar entre ellos por mí adelante, menos trabajo, pero los Dragones Rojos son mi imperio, el imperio de mi padre. Ellos se llevaron su tiempo mientras yo me criaba en las mejores escuelas y con los mejores maestros a miles de kilómetros de él, ahora solo voy a reclamar lo que es mío por cuna. – parecía estar hablando mas para el mismo que para ella. – Ahora vuelve con Vicious y dile que le matare, que clavare su cabeza en su propia katana y la exhibiré como trofeo ante cualquiera que ose molestarme ¿Lo has entendido muñeca?- dijo con rabia mientras la golpeaba con el puño.

Faye asintió indefensa limpiándose la sangre del labio con el dorso de su mano. Bruce salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Nos ponemos en marcha. – dijo al hombre que vigilaba su puerta.- Avisa a todo el mundo. – Mañana a la mañana estaré sentado donde me corresponde.

Faye se llevó la mano a su muñeca dolorida no podía resistir el dolor intenso que le provocaba la fractura, desgarró su vestido y con los jirones que había arrancado se la vendo con fuerza. Tenía que soportarlo como fuese. Ya no daría más vueltas, no soportaba mas aquella pesadilla, no volvería a ser el perrito de nadie, iría a la sede de los Dragones rojos sacaría a Ed y Spike de allí y le metería a Vicious una bala entre las cejas, aun a costa de su ultimo aliento. Había perdido la última mano, pero no perdería la partida.

* * *

Hacía una hora escasamente que habían recibido el aviso, los cuatro hombres esperaban a dos manzanas de la antigua sede de los Dragones rojos. Bruce Yenray y dos se sus mejores hombres organizaban el ataque. Todo estaba listo, la determinación del hijo de Mao sorprendía a los demás. Acataban sus órdenes sin plantearse nada, ninguno de ellos apostaba por salir con vida de aquello aún así nadie dijo nada. Atacarían por sorpresa y en parejas. Jet iría junto a Lee, Spike con Sander y Bruce con sus hombres. Se pusieron en marcha en silencio.

-Mucha suerte – dijo Jet cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Spike no dijo nada solo una sonrisa que pretendía restar preocupación al rostro de su amigo aunque inútilmente. Cargó el cargador de su pistola y se aseguró tener recambios a mano, sabía que los necesitaría. Si creyera en algún dios aquel era el momento perfecto para rezar, aunque Spike nunca había sido un hombre de fe. Cerró los ojos, retazos de su pasado volvieron a su memoria. Su infancia, su juventud, todos los buenos momentos junto a Vicious, las veces que habían reído, su primera borrachera juntos cuando apenas comenzaban a ser unos adolescentes, la primera vez que vio a Julia, la primera vez que la amó, la primera vez que cazó junto a Jet, los ojos verdes de Faye rogándole que no se fuera de la Bebop. El olor de su pelo. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar de el todos esos pensamientos.

Entraron por la puerta separados los primeros disparos sonaron en la lejanía, gritos, gente que corría, mas disparos, a lo lejos vio la figura de Jet que se adentraba por los pasillos, ruidos sordos de explosiones, mas disparos, el olor de la sangre. Gritos de odio y frustración.

Spike por aquí. – escucho la voz de Sander a su lado. – Yo te cubro.

No contestó pasó frente a el y continuo avanzando, olor a pólvora quemada, olor a muerte, mas gritos, mas sangre. Un disparó atravesó su hombro derecho, otra cicatriz, se tomó unos segundos para detener la hemorragia, mientras Sander disparaba a su lado. Continuaron avanzando. Los hombres de Vicious intentaban detenerlos, pero de él no había ni rastro. Spike sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo.

Lee caminaba rápidamente, su puntería era increíble, Jet tras él observaba atónito el espectáculo de muerte que se presentaba ante tus ojos, el camino parecía despejado de momento. El joven se paró y le indico que se acercara en un rápido gesto.

Iré por la derecha.- dijo Lee entregándole a Jet un par de bombas de humo. – Ve por allí, cuídate amigo. – dijo con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Lo mismo digo.- contestó este saliendo en dirección contraria.

Dos tipos vigilaban el pasillo, Jet disparó y seguidamente lanzó una de las bombas en aquella dirección, la explosión le ensordeció por un momento y no supo si les había alcanzado. Avanzó unos metros con mucha precaución pero la humareda le impedía ver nada, solo escuchaba lejanos disparos y a alguien que se acercaba corriendo. No lo dudó un instante disparó a la nada. Un quejido agudo y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Joder – escuchó no muy lejos de él, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aquella voz, no podía ser cierto, rogó a todos los dioses conocidos no haberla matado, sería algo que jamás se podría perdonar.

Maldita sea Faye ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – dijo disgustado acercándose a ella que estaba sentada en el suelo con la mano empapada de sangre que salía de un costado de su vientre. – ¿Te he hecho daño? Maldita sea, lo siento, lo siento – repetía una y otra vez mientras la examinaba.

No ha entrado…- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad – Pero duele… - suspiró cegada por el dolor con la muñeca rota envuelta en un trozo de su vestido de mala manera intentando no gritar. – Vicious tenía a Ed… tiene… a Ed…ha matado… ha matado a Bob Jet… lo siento tanto... – dijo Faye apesadumbrada.

Jet cerró los ojos no podía ser verdad, era una locura, Ed...Bob todo el mundo resultaba implicado, no podía mas, todas aquellas personas a las que deseaba proteger estaban muertas o en peligro.

¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta Joder!– gritó lleno de rabia. – Que se vayan al infierno todos los dragones rojos.

Búscala… sácala de aquí, esta en un cuarto en la ultima planta.- dijo Faye incorporándose. – Yo voy a encontrar a Spike y llevármelo lejos de aquí, se acabó Jet, esta maldita mierda se va a acabar ya.

Estas herida.- dijo este preocupado.- No voy a dejar que…

Sobreviviré- le cortó. – Por una vez, haz lo que te pido.

Jet asintió sin mucho convencimiento ayudó a su amiga a ponerse en pie y se despidieron con un cálido abrazo. La observó alejarse lentamente intentando mantener el equilibrio, por un momento pensó en detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero sabía que nada de lo que hiciera o de lo que dijera haría que Faye cambiara de opinión.

No les mucho llegar al salón donde Vicious les esperaba, Spike estaba herido en el hombro y en las piernas. Pero aun así estaba lo suficientemente preparado para su último enfrentamiento con el que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Este les esperaba tranquilamente apoyado en su katana sonriendo como si no pasara nada. Spike pensó que Vicious sería capaz de sonreír aunque estuviera viendo el fin del mundo. Su sonrisa cínica y inexpresiva que no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Uno de los hombres de Vicious logró herirle de nuevo antes de acabar con él. La sangre brotaba copiosamente de su rodilla lo que le obligó a arrodillarse para no sentir el dolor que emanaba su cuerpo cansado.

Volvemos a vernos Spike.- dijo Vicious irónicamente.

Siempre en la misma situación – replicó este.

No puedo decir que me alegre de verte por aquí Spiegel.- contestó.

El sentimiento es mutuo. – dijo sonriendo.- ¿Vas a levantarte?

Aquí el único que no tiene fuerzas para levantarse eres tu Spike – replicó divertido.

¿Te divierte esta situación Vicious?- preguntó Spike incrédulo.

Quizás.- contestó son moverse del sitio.

Basta de tonterías Vicious acabemos lo que hemos empezado. – dijo Spike lleno de rabia desenfundando su pistola .

Vicious sonreía sentado en aquel maldito trono, contemplando impávido a su alrededor. Spike le apuntaba con un arma firmemente.

Siempre has sido demasiado confiado. – dijo finalmente este apartando sus blancos cabellos de su cara. – Confías demasiado en la bondad de las personas.

Spike le miró con una mueca de estupor en su rostro, sorprendiéndose de que Sander le estuviera apuntando a él. Una mueca de disgusto cruzó su semblante y no pudo dejar de observar incrédulo al que apenas hacía diez minutos decía ser su amigo.

¿Por qué? – preguntó contrariado.

Mataste a mi hermano. – dijo llenó de rabia. – Todo este tiempo he deseado matarte, todo este tiempo junto a ti… conviviendo, riendo, me estaba consumiendo por dentro… no sabes lo que te odio. – dijo Sander sin dejar de apuntar a Spike que le miraba mudo.

No logro recordar… - dijo finalmente este. – Lo siento.

Bastardo. – escupió con odio.- Siempre tan ocupado de tus malditos asuntos con Vicious, con tus mujeres… nunca has pensado el daño que hacías, las vidas que sesgabas… le volaste la cabeza… aquella vez en la iglesia. Eres un jodido asesino de la misma calaña de Vicious.

Sander quitó el seguro de la pistola sin dejar de apuntar a Spike, el pulso le temblaba ¿Sería capaz de disparar?

Ya basta - dijo la voz firme de Faye apuntando a la cabeza de este. - ¿No te das cuenta que Spike no es el único culpable? Que todos vosotros malditos estúpidos sois los que tenis la culpa que cada uno lleva su peso encima, terminar con esto de una maldita vez.

Spike se paralizó cuando la vio allí de pie sosteniéndose con dificultad con aquel vestido blanco manchado de sangre pegándose a su piel mostrando impunemente sus heridas. Apenas era capaz de sostenerse, pero su pulso no vacilaba.

Parad de una maldita vez. – dijo ella sin apartar la pistola de la cabeza de Sander. – Parad esto o solo conseguiréis mataros unos a otros, la venganza es la única culpable de esta situación, sois vosotros mismos lo que no dejáis descansar a vuestros propios muertos, darles la paz que merecen y parar esta guerra – continuó.

Faye – susurró Spike sin poder apartar la mirada de ella.

Te ves horrible Valentine.- dijo Vicious acercándose a ella.

No te acerque Vicious.- dijo mirándole fijamente.- No dudare en dispararte.

El extendió su mano y apartó con cuidado la pistola de Faye y Sander bajó su arma apesadumbrado. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando en silencio.

Lo siento Sander.- dijo Spike finalmente.- Nada de lo que haga cambiara mi pasado, pero ella tiene razón. No espero que me perdones jamás pero...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase una bala cruzó la habitación atravesando el cráneo de su amigo que cayó al suelo muerto. Vicious empujó a Faye apartándola de la trayectoria de otra bala que el mismo recibió en el pecho.

No hay traidores en mis filas.- dijo Bruce entrando por la puerta principal de la sala.

Spike fue incapaz de reaccionar a lo que había visto a poca distancia de él el cuerpo del que fue su amigo una vez estaba tendido en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre, Faye no muy lejos de él tenía la misma expresión absurda que probablemente tendría el mismo, le devolvió la mirada preocupada. Vicious se levantó con dificultad para que otra bala más le atravesara el cuerpo haciendo caer. Bruce se acercó lentamente al cuerpo aun con vida de Vicious y le remató con otro disparo. Faye cerró los ojos ante aquella sangría, tirada en el suelo ya sin apenas fuerzas para levantarse. Yenray se acercó a ella apuntándola con el arma. Spike no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, lo intentó pero las piernas no le obedecían. Iba a verla morir ante sus ojos.

- Alto policía.- gritó una fuerte voz haciendo que Bruce se detuviera al instante viendo como la ISSP llenaba por completo aquella sala, decenas de policías aparecieron ante la mirada atónita de los tres. Tras ellos Jet con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó la puerta.

- Maldito seas Jet. – dijo Spike sonriendo.

- Alguna ventaja tendría que tener ser ex policía- contestó sonriendo. - ¿Estáis los dos bien?

Nada mas decir esto Spike miró a Faye que sonreía atónita ante aquella situación. Se arrastró como pudo hasta él y suspiró profundamente mientras le miraba de arriba a bajo.

- Eres un desastre vaquero. – dijo con una sonrisa dulce tocando su cara con suavidad.

- Tu tampoco estas en tu mejor día nena. –contestó sonriendo este. - ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

- Ahora si.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Spike.

Bruce siguió con su actitud desafiante. Los policías seguían apuntándole pero el no se movió del sitio.

- ¿De verdad creéis malditos policías corruptos que vais a detenerme?- dijo con frialdad. – Los dragones rojos no son un solo hombre, por mucho que me detengáis seguiremos siendo la mano que mece los bajos fondos de este maldito planeta.

El jefe de la policía no pareció hacerle caso, se acercó a él y le puso las esposas echando un vistazo al espectáculo de sangre que había a su alrededor.

No se donde estáis metidos tu y tus amigos Jet. – dijo mientras se pasaba frente a él empujando a Yenray.- Pero es la ultima vez que te salvo el culo. ¿Entendido? Bob ha muerto y era uno de los mejores tipos que ha pasado por la ISSP.

Entendido – contestó Jet.

Los policías abandonaron la sala rápidamente, Jet observó a su alrededor sus amigos estaban sentados el uno junto al otro mal heridos pero con vida. Sonrió después de todo siempre hay un resquicio, una manera de que las cosas salgan bien. Era una posibilidad cercana a cero. Pero esta vez había sido diferente para todos ellos.

Es la hora de volver a casa. – dijo finalmente.- Ed esta bien, no se ha enterado de nada y me alegro por ello, Lee me ayudo a sacarla de aquí, también el esta a salvo.

Gracias por cumplir tu promesa Jet. – dijo Faye agradecida.

Ya habrá tiempo para eso.- dijo Spike incorporándose con dificultad y tendiendo su mano a esta. – Volvamos a casa, volvamos a la Bebop.

* * *

**Hola! ¿os ha gustado? jejeje ya eta la historia acabada... solo me queda el epilogo que estoy escribiendo! gracias por leerme! **


	9. Epilogo : Tras los espejos rotos

_**Me regalaste las ganas de luchar**_  
_**por aquello que nunca supe apreciar**_  
_**el placer de estar vivo.**_

* * *

La tenue luz del atardecer alumbraba sutilmente sobre las tumbas. Era un día agradable y una brisa otoñal refrescaba el ambiente. La chiquilla permanecía de pie frente a aquella tumba había lagrimas en sus ojos, pero sonreía. Spike caminaba lentamente apoyándose en aquella katana se colocó en silencio junto a ella, que le miró con una agradable sonrisa en su bonito rostro.

Veo que al fin te has recuperado- dijo ella amablemente.

Si. – dijo sin dejar de mirar la tumba. – Ya he dormido demasiado.

Por fin a acabado todo. – dijo Frannie acariciando la tumba con suavidad.- No pensé que vendrías a visitarle después de todo.

Se lo debía.- dijo Spike sonriendo francamente mientras apoyaba la Katana en la lapida.

¿Esta bien así verdad? Al lado de Julia. – preguntó ella.

Claro tienen muchas cosas que aclarar. – dijo acariciando el cabello de la chiquilla.- Ahora descansaran en paz, se lo merecen.

¿Tu tienes paz?- preguntó ella.

Finalmente si. – respondió.- Se acabo por fin. ¿Me servirás de muleta?- preguntó divertido.- Aun necesitó algo de ayuda para llegar a mi nave.

Claro Spike – contestó ella mirando por ultima vez aquella lapida mientras caminaba junto a su amigo en silencio.

Ambos se acercaron a la nave de Spike que reposaba frente a la puerta del cementerio.

Si alguna vez necesitas algo llama a la puerta de la Bebop.- dijo Spike mientras se metía en su nave. – Siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.

Lo se.- dijo Frannie despidiéndose de el observando como la nave se perdía en el cielo de Marte.

La Bebop se mecía tranquilamente bajo el suave oleaje del puerto de Marte. Spike aparcó sobre la cubierta y observó a Jet que descargaba multitud de bolsas de su nave. Ed corría de un lado a otro ayudando a su amigo. Ein ladraba y jugueteaba tras ella. Spike se acercó tranquilamente sonriendo y ayudó su amigo a sacar un par de bolsas.

¿Has atracado un banco? – preguntó divertido.

La ultima sorpresa de Bob, no tenía familia. – contestó Jet. – Me dejo lo suficiente para seis meses de provisiones y algunas reparaciones en este viejo cacharro.- dijo golpeando con su mano metálica las desgastadas paredes de la Bebop.

¿Seis meses de tranquilidad?- suspiró Spike incrédulo pero con una sonrisa en los labios.- Nos vamos a aburrir.

Supongo. – replicó Jet sonriendo y observando como por primera vez desde que lo había conocido los ojos de Spike acompañaban también aquella sonrisa..- Y ahora date prisa que la carne y el pescado fresco se estropearan si no los metemos en la nevera.

Carne fresca… - murmuró Spike saboreando mentalmente aquella idea.- No puedo esperar a que cocines.

Jet meneó su cabeza en señal de disgusto pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada franca sincera y llena de vida. Entraron en la nave cargados de bolsas, Ed no dejaba de correr alrededor de los dos, mientras gritaba comida, comida una y otra vez.

Cuando Spike volvía a por más bolsas pasó junto a la puerta de Faye y miró dentro. Frente al espejo y sin camiseta ella observada sus cicatrices con detenimiento. Aún tenía el brazo escayolado y lo sujetaba con un bonito pañuelo. Spike entró en la habitación y ella le sonrío a través del espejo. Spike se colocó tras ella y acarició suavemente sus heridas mientras ella se apoyaba en él.

Siento haber causado esto. – susurró Spike sin dejar de acariciarla con ternura.

No tienes que pedir perdón. – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y apoyando su mano en la de Spike.- Solo son marcas.

Spike sonrió cálidamente y la abrazó con fuerza sin decir una palabra. Besó su hombro y durante unos minutos permanecieron abrazados en silencio.

Te debo una visita a los caballos. – dijo finalmente él guiñado un ojo.

Lo se… - respondió burlonamente.

Spike sonrió y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la camiseta que estaba sobre la silla y le dio un ligero golpe en el trasero con ella.

Devuélvemela – dijo ella extendiendo su mano y haciendo una mueca divertida.

No.- susurró este besándola y saliendo de la habitación mientras se reía.

Spike – gritó Faye saliendo tras él en sujetador. – Dame la maldita camiseta.

Spike corría riéndose por la nave mientras ella le perseguía fingimiento un falso enfado. Ein que dormitaba en el sofá levantó las orejas y se desperezó, para después seguir durmiendo sin hacer demasiado caso. Ed levantó la vista del ordenado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pero no dijo nada y siguió a lo suyo.

Jet que cortaba verdura en la cocina asomó su cabeza por la puerta para observar que era el jaleo aquel, Spike saltaba de un lado a otro con torpeza y Faye le lanzaba cojines gritando, mientras corría semi -desnuda por la nave. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sabía que sus amigos no habían hablado. Pero también sabía que las cicatrices del alma tardan más en curar que las del cuerpo. Heridas que marcarían la vida de todos para siempre. A veces las palabras no son necesarias, llegarían algún día o no, nadie podría saberlo. La risa sincera de Spike que había caído de culo tras el sofá le hizo comprender que no habría palabras de más, que esa risa era suficiente para saber que todo estaba bien. Volvió a la cocina suspirando sin poder evitar sonreir.

* * *

_**Hola, por fin he acabo con la historia, al principio pensé en darle un final mas triste, en el que todos acaban muertos y solo sobrevivía Ed. Pero ya hay suficientes cosas tristes en esta vida, además el anime termina mal también así que decidí mejor que los de la Bebop se merecían ser felices. Espero que os haya gustado. Y de regalito os dejo un post epilogo que se me ocurrió de repente. Muchas gracias o todos los que me habéis dejado rewies y a los que lo habéis leído. Espero que me dejéis algún comentario sobre el final!**_

* * *

La mujer terminaba de maquillarse frente al espejo, llevaba su mejor vestido, sus mejores joyas. Una adolescente de largo cabello la miraba atentamente.

¿ Donde vas abuela? – preguntó la muchacha sin dejar de observarla.

A un funeral. – dijo esta intentando arreglar su rebelde cabello ahora blanquecino antaño rojo como el fuero. – Maldito pelo… nunca lograre domarte.

¿De quien? – preguntó curiosa la niña.

De una vieja y muy querida amiga. – dijo ella en un suspiro triste y cargado de melancolía.

Ed recogió el ramo de flores que reposaba en la cama junto a su nieta que no dejaba de observarla.

¿Me acompañas? – preguntó. – Te contare una vieja historia.

Claro. – dijo la niña saltando de la cama y agarrando a su abuela del brazo.

Se subieron a un viejo coche y Ed condujo por las calles repletas de Marte. Un viejo disco sonaba en el coche y Ed no dejaba de tararear aquella canción.

Abuela. .. - dijo de pronto la niña- El cementerio es en la otra dirección, te has equivocado de calle.

Nunca he dicho que fuéramos al cementerio- contestó con una sonrisa Ed.

Pero…- su nieta le miró sorprendida.- Dijiste que íbamos a un funeral.

Y así es. – dijo esta sonriendo. – Solo espera.

Después de conducir durante una hora por el desierto, Ed paró el coche en un montículo y sacando un par de viejas sillas del maletero le indico a su nieta que se sentar.

¿ Pero esto es un desguace?- preguntó incrédula. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Solo mira. – dijo mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

No deberías fumar. – mustió su nieta sentando junto a ella sin comprender nada.

Ed solo sonrió a lo lejos frente a ellas una grúa enorme levantaba un montón de chatarra oxidada y que se caía a pedazos. Aun se podía leer en uno de sus costados las letras Be.

¿Be? ¿Que es Be abuela?- preguntó curiosa.

Bebop. – susurró ella.- Es Bebop yo aun puedo leerlo.

La maquina la elevó aun mas y por uno de los agujeros de cubierta un viejo y desgastado sofá amarillo calló contra el suelo haciéndose añicos. Una lagrima solitaria surco el rostro de Ed mientras veía como la Bebop se convertía en un amasijo de hierros retorcidos y era lanzada sobre un montón de chatarra. Se levantó en silenció y sin decir nada se sentó en el coche mientras su nieta le seguía. Llevó el coche hasta el puerto de Marte donde dejo caer el ramo de flores.

Bueno cariño creo que es hora de que te cuenta esa historia que te prometí.

**Good bye space cowboys**


End file.
